


Who Cares?

by Anny__yeets



Category: 2ptalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Bombs, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, NO FOCUSE IN SHIP, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Shooting Guns, Will keep adding as I write, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny__yeets/pseuds/Anny__yeets
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the loud and stubborn Nation of United Kingdom, that's how people thought of him. Arthur is just too good at wearing mask, as the conclusion, no one knows how he hide those scars behind those long sleeves, his razor in his pocket, nor his tiredness behind those fresh and energetic expression, he hide all of those behind those shiny peridot eyes, making everyone thought he's normal, and perfectly 'fine'.But the lonely Brit then got caught by a very unexpected person and new people came to his colorless life, oh? Is that some coloring pens they brought?Warning ⚠There are some very dangerous things happening here, I just don't want people to get trigger like I did whole writing these, so pls stay safe! Ur loved!!Also! Hetalia is not mine! It belongs to Himaruya-sensei! I'm just borrowing the characters!I'm going to torture England, goodbye!
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England & Northern Ireland & Scotland & Wales (Hetalia), England & Norway & Romania (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Everyone, England/2P, England/France (Hetalia), England/North Italy (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Thanks for visiting! I hope you'll enjoy my story! I'm still a beginner so please forgive my writting. This is a World x England fanfic! Gots lot of angst and such depressing things, pls, this are just my run-away-imagination that I never thought people will read! I've warned you!

A sigh escape those small lips of his, walking closer to the wooden door of his precious house. His right hand reached the door knob and twisted it open after unlocking it. 

The door swing open as he walks in. It was really dark inside, probably because it's night, but Arthur find it peaceful so he doesn't bother to turn on the lights, he closes the door and walks in, putting his jacket on a hanger near the door and walks to the stairs, lifting his feet one by one to walk upstairs and reaches his room. He opened the door and walked in. Let himself sit behind the door ater he closed it back. 

Today's meeting was tiring as always, not getting any important things and is all thanks to him. He growls as he lowered his head and both of his hands on his head, pulling his own hair hard as he yelled loud, louder, and louder. '

he doesn't understand, no matter how many times he tried, he can't stop himself from yelling and arguing about almost everything, he wanted to stop! Because he knows everyone will hate him more if he keeps doing that.

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't care if everyone hates him or not, he knows that everyone had already hate him, he's just tired, what? Doesn't make any sense between being hated and tired? Indeed, even his life doesn't make any sense. 

Tears then start leaking out of his emerald green eyes which shine from the moon light, it may seems shiny, lively, but actually it was just a mask to cover how dull his eyes are. It's so dull that Arthur himself thought he was dead. 

But seems like those shine of life is just his tears. 

He starts sobbing, it was really hard to breathe when you're crying, and he hates it, 'How weak! '

He then took out his razor from his pocket which he hide from everyone, didn't bother to rolled his sleeves up, he starts cutting lines on his left arm, not caring how he's ruining his own suit. 

Suit can be found in any shop, just need money to buy it, so he doesn't care much about it. 

He didn't even flinch when he cut his arms, he was used to it, how long had he been doing this? 

A month? A year? Hundred years? Thousands of years? God, he doesn't remember anymore. 

He wonders why is he still alive, can't he just die? It's unfair how humans can die and they didn't, humans want a long life while Nations don't, then why does God gave it upside down? Is He drunk when He did His job? Great, now he's blaming God. 

No matter how hard he tried, he can't die, a Nation can't die, it was frustrating.. At least let him live peacefully, is that really hard to ask? 

'Dammit, they'll laugh when they saw how pathetic I am.. ' 

Then a hand hold his right hand's wrist, stopping him from making any lines. Arthur raised his head, not caring about the fact that someone saw what he was doing. 

Strawberry blonde hair that has the same shape as his with some hair clips above his right ear, electric blue eyes staring at him worrily, with some wrinkles on his face, the scent of mint then come to Arthur's nose. 

'... Oliver..? ' 


	2. Chapter 2

'... Oliver..? ' 

"What in the world are you doing?! " Oliver panicked, looking at the cut wounds. 

".. 'M fine, Oliver. " Arthur mumbled, doesn't have the energy to yell at him right now. He'll probably leave and tell the others, Arthur doesn't care anymore, cause Who Cares? 

Those pair of electric blue eyes stared at the emerald green ones, he let go of Arthur's wrist gently, "Go and wash it! You just got back from a meeting, right poppet? " 

His eyes went wide, Arthur didn't believe what he just heard, but too tired to care much, he just nodded and stood up as he starts walking to his bathroom. 

Oliver was happy that Arthur did as told, but that just makes him a bit more worried, that blonde doesn't easily be obedient just like now. 

He didn't failed to notice that the other him seems a bit thinner than the last time they met. 

He put a hand on his chin as his eyes softened worrily, 'Have he ever eat? ' 

Without thinking twice, Oliver walk out of the room and went to the kitchen downstairs. 'Maybe I can cook something for him. '

When he looked at the fridge, there was a lot of food which makes Oliver even more worried, 'Have he ever touches these food? ' 

Then he smiled, "I'm going to cook a delicious dinner for him! " 

As he starts cooking, some questions start popping out from his head. 

'Is there someone else who knows about this? '

'Why would he do that? He's depressed? Why didn't I noticed it earlier.. ' 

'How long has he been doing this? '

'.. There's at least one friend that knows about this right? ' 

Knowing that he won't get an answer now, Oliver sighed, 'Maybe I should ask him later. ' 

It didn't take long for him to cook dinner, after that, Oliver ran upstairs to got Arthur sitting on his bed, looking at the big window which shows the night sky. 

Oliver hesitantly walked closer, "Arthur? " 

The other him flinched and turn his head to look at Oliver, "You.. You're still here? " 

He gave Arthur a soft smile, "I made dinner! Maybe we can eat together?.. Or if you don't want to I can-- " 

"No.. " 

Oliver blinked a couple times, ".. What? " 

"... Together.. " 

Then he smiled, "Of course! Let's go-.. Have you treat your wounds? " 

Arthur didn't reply, Oliver then walks to the bathroom and came back with the first aid, he then pulled a chair in front of Arthur and sit on it, and starting to treat the cuts. 

".. Why did you do it, poppet? " Oliver quietly asked. 

Arthur glance at the other him, "Because I'm tired.. " 

"Anyone knows aside from me? "

".. No,.. No one.. " 

Oliver raised his head, looking directly at those beautiful emerald green eyes, "Why? " 

Arthur pressed his lips together, "Why would I tell them? They'll laugh at me, I don't want to look weak, I'm a bloody Nation, must not be weak. " 

The other Nation stands up and packed the first aid again, then glance worrily to Arthur, "There's no written rule for that, Arthur. " 

For a second, Arthur was a bit surprised how the bubbly Oliver could talk seriously like this, but he ignores that fact. "I write that myself, in my thoughts and has become part of me. " 

Oliver lowered his gaze then walked to the bathroom to put the first aid, when he's back, Arthur asked, "Aren't you going to laugh too? "

"What? "

"It's funny how pathetic I looked right now, right? "

The pastel Brit frowned, "This isn't a joke, Arthur, I won't laugh, it's not even funny! " 

Pair of emerald green orbs opened up a bit, Arthur was surprised by the reply. 

Oliver sighed as his gaze softened, "Lets just go and eat dinner, it's going to be cold. "

Arthur nodded and stood up. 

They both walk downstairs, to the dining room where there's a lot of food. Arthur's eyes show his amazement. 

"You cook all of it? "

"Yup! Now come on! Let's eat! " 

Both if them sit down and start eating. 

It was delicious if you ask Arthur, even though he won't say it clearly. 'Unlike me who can't cook. ' 

Oliver shot a worry glance to the other England, "You should tell your friends about this, poppet.. "

Arthur shook his head slowly, "I don't think I'll do that.. " 

".. But it's not healthy to keep it by yourself.. "

The blonde mumbled something but Oliver didn't quite catch it. "Can you repeat it louder, poppet? "

"... I said who cares.. " Arthur looked away. 

Oliver seems hurt by those, but then he narrowed his eyes, "I do! " 

There was a silent for a while until Arthur raises his head, eyes looking surprised to Oliver. ".. Why? "

He bit his lips, "Because I know how it's feels,.. It's really unhealthy to keep it by yourself, " Then Oliver smiles. "But now you have me! If you need anything, please tell me, poppet! I'll help you! " 

Without Arthur realized, tears escaped his left eye. He wonders, had anyone ever said something like that to him? .. No.. Never... Then why now, by someone he never expected. 

But this is life, life can change everything in an unexpected ways, just like.. Life itself.. 

"Ollie! There you are! " 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ollie! There you are!"

Both of them look to Arthur's back after they heard that. There was two man standing there, one with tan skin, auburn hair, red eyes, sunglasses on his head and was holding a darker baseball bat with nails lodged onto it. The other had dark blonde pulled back into a messy ponytail, wearing a sunglass in front of his dark violet eyes with dark eye bag under it. 

"Allen! Matt! Come join us!" 

Allen raised a brow when he saw Arthur, "That's weird, you two never get along well with your crashing personality." Matt nodded, agreeing with Allen, "Even having dinner together." 

Oliver starts sweating as he glance to Arthur, not knowing what to say. Arthur sighed, "Just tell them, I don't care anymore." He bumped his head to the table, making everything on it jumped a bit. Allen and Matt glance to Oliver. "What's up with him?" Oliver pressed his lips together then glanced to Allen and Matt, he was a bit unsure to tell them but then he tells them about how he found Arthur was cutting himself just an hour ago. 

Arthur thought they were going to laugh but he didn't hear any voice, he raised hie head and looked at Allen and Matt who was already sitting with them. "You guys aren't going to laugh?" 

Both Matt and Allen seems surprised by the question but then they frowned. "Depression is not something to laugh about,.. Arthur." 

Oliver looked at the other him, "See, poppet? It's not even funny, you really should tell your friends about this." He didn't reply, just keep staring at his own empty plate, just by that, the others know the answer.

"But I doubt that the other me wouldn't laugh, he never takes anything seriously." Allen growled as he eat the salad Oliver made. Matt then smacked hie head, "Don't make it worse, dumbshit!" "Matt! Language!" 

Arthur rested his chin oh his hand, "But he's not wrong, that lad never take anything seriously." Allen grinned, "See? He agreed!" 

"Say, why did you come here?" Oliver asked them. Matt glanced to him, "We were searching for you! You said you were just going to visit him for a sec, but you didn't come again!" He giggled, "I forgot to call you guys." Then he glanced worrily at Arthur, "I'm going to stay here for a while, I'm worried of him." 

Hearing that, Arthur glanced back at him, it's not that he'll kick Oliver out from his house, he just doesn't want to be a burden. "You don't have to, I can take care of myself." 

Oliver leaned to the chair and crossed his arms, "I know you'll say that, but I'll stay, you can't be alone at this state, poppet. "

".. Stop acting like you cared, I don't need your pity. " Arthur sighed.

Matt shot a concerned glace to him as he raised a brow, "No one's pitying you, we really do care. " 

".... Why?.. If the others wouldn't care, why would you? " 

Oliver stood up, "Because we know how it feels! And we're going to help you went through it! " 

Arthur look at them in curiosity. 

Allen sighed, "You do know that we, the 2ps, born from your darkest moment of history, we was born from pain, which was why you guys thought we were the cause of chaos. " 

He lowered his gaze, now Arthur felt a bit sorry. Then he looked at the window and to the clock, "It's midnight, you can stay here if you want. " 

"Really? "

"Y-yes, you can just pick whichever room you want. I don't mind. " 

Oliver then picked up the plates, "I'll do the dishes, no buts, Arthur. You go to sleep! Wait, is there a meeting tomorrow? "

"There is, " He groaned. "I really don't feel like going to meetings. "

"Then don't go, there's no rule for every Nation to must come, right? " Matt smirked. "Sometimes, when you need a break, go get yourself a break, don't push yourself too hard, it won't do anything good. "

Allen nodded, "Yeah, just sleep as much as you want tomorrow! " 

Arthur smiles at them, ".. Maybe I will, thank you. "

"No prob! " 

What time is it? He doesn't know, all he knows is that the sun had just rose and he was already cutting himself on the wooden floor of his bedroom. 

It was a morning routine, waking up from nightmare, overthinking, and then having a mental breakdown. That's all normal to him, he's used to it. 

His hand keep moving to cut himself until someone came in to his room and took his razor. 

Arthur raised his head and saw a pair of magenta eyes calmly staring deep into his eyes. 

"As much as I like making people suffer, I never liked people who make themselves suffer. " 

"Give me my razor back! "

"And what? Letting you cut yourself to death? " 

"... Stop acting like you cared.. It's really annoying! Just stop it.. " Then Arthur rested his forehead on his knees. "Stop giving me false hope.. " 

Luciano was surprised by that, the pain in the Brit's voice was real, the blonde was afraid to be given fake hope like that, been hurt too much. Luciano knows how it feels, he out his other free hand on the blonde's head. 

Making Arthur raised his head and looked to him. 

"We're not giving you fake hope, coniglio. We won't leave you like how your bastardos did. "

"... Why? "

"Bcause we understand how you feel, having that mental illness was like hell. "

Arthur chuckled, "It is. " Luciano smiles, "Now get yourself cleaned up! Oliver's making breakfast right now. " 

"Ah! Luci! You were quite long up there! " Flavio smiled at his brother. 

"Don't call me that! " Luciano hissed as he put a razor on the table. 

Matt raised a brow, "He was cutting again? In the morning? " Luciano nodded, "It's bad, just like how Oliver said. " 

Lutz glance to the Italian, "It's surprising how he can hide it perfectly. " 

"It is indeed.. "

"What the-- "


	4. Chapter 4

"What the-- " 

Everyone turn their heads to the stairs and got a shocked blonde Brit standing there with his emerald green eyes and lips a bit opened. 

"Why are they all here? " Arthur asked Oliver, the other England giggled, "They were searching for us since me, Allen, and Matt didn't come back. " 

The blonde nodded then went to the kitchen. Lutz, who was laying on the carpet, sit up, "He won't.. Kick us out? " 

Oliver turn to him and raised a brow, "Of course he won't, don't tell me Ludwig had ever do that. "

"Well, no but- " 

The sound of a ringing phone cut him off. It was the phone on the table, Matt take it and stood up as he look who's calling, "Art! Your Australian boy is calling! " He walked to the kitchen and reached Arthur and Oliver. 

He take the phone and look at the number, it is Kyel (Australia). He didn't answer it and just staring at it. 

Oliver tilt his head as both of his hand were touching, "Won't you answer it? " Arthur shot a hesitative gaze, "He'll probably ask about where am I or am I heading to the meeting, should I answer it? "

"Then don't answer it! " Allen yelled as he keep switching the tv channel, making Kuro a bit irritated. 

Xiao raised a brow, "Why? "

"He said he doesn't feel like going to meeting, so we suggested him to not go and he agreed. " 

"I never thought you'll skip meeting like this, " Francoise glance to Arthur and got a nervous smile, "Even myself can't believe it. " 

Then the ringing ended and not long after, it starts again. "You really aren't going to answer it, poppet? "

".. No? Maybe no, I can't just say that I'm not in mood to go to meeting, so I'll ignore it for now. " 

"Why don't you just say that you're ill? " Gillen quietly suggested as he slowly walked to the kitchen. 

"... I'll text him. " 

And when the call ended, Arthur texted him and put the phone to the table. "I'm not willing to see the reply, so let it be. " 

Matt walked back to the sofa and sit there. Oliver then called the others when the breakfast is ready and they all have a wonderful breakfast. 

Arthur never thought he can have a delightful breakfast with all of them, he noticed too that they all were trying to cheer him up as he finds it cute tho. The thing that he just realized that, he didn't put his guards on,... Which means he's comfortable with them. He smiled but then his smile faded as his eyes went a bit dull. 

Arthur walked to the living room, where everyone is, and walk to Luciano as he raised his right hand, "Where's my razor? " He asked calmly. 

Everyone looked to him, a bit surprised. 

Luciano stared to those emerald green eyes and noticed the little dullness his trying to hide. "I won't give it back, Arturo. "

"It's mine. "

"And? What are you going to do after I gave it to you? Cut yourself again? "

".. It's none of your business. "

"... I can't say you're wrong, but like I said, as much as I like making people suffer, I don't like people who make themselves suffer. "

"I'm not making myself suffer, I'm trying to calm myself down. "

"By cutting yourself? "

"It's not like we can die. " 

"Look, Inghilterra, you can do a lot of things to make yourself calm, like your embroidery hobby or drinking your favorite tea. "

Arthur was quiet for a while before his eyes suddenly went more dull and then gave a pathetic smirk, "I never enjoyed anything since long time, I don't even enjoy my tea, gardening, nor my embroidery,.. It's all just my routine to fill my days.. Just a must-to-do thing and not more." 

The air was tense, both of them were good ad arguing and there's no sign that they'll stop. Flavio and Oliver glance at each other and nodded. They then walked to Arthur's back and hugged each one of Arthur's arms. 

Flavio grinned, "Let's go to the mall!! " 

"Mall!!! " Oliver agreed happily. 

Allen narrowed his eyes, "What? Why-- " He got smacked on the head by Matt and quickly understood after. 

'He really needs to be hit before he can get anything, ' Matt thought. 

"But he'll get caught skipping meeting, " Kuro asked. 

"Well they won't go to the mall at work times right! Besides, they're busy! " Oliver smiles. 

Flavio smiled, "We'll help you get ready! " Oliver snickered, "Then you better get ready, his wardrobe is full of old fashioned clothes! " 

"Hey!! " 

And both of them dragged Arthur upstairs. 

Luciano glance to the others and sighed, "His condition is really really bad. " 

They all agreed, 'It's worst. ' they all added in their mind. 

And they all went to the mall. They have a lot of fun.

Flavio was buying so many clothes for Arthur, saying that his wardrobe is too old fashioned. Arthur got that comment a lot from France but he never really thought about it, so he just let Flavio bought everything. 

Oliver bought some cake ingredients and some food, saying that he'll make a lot of desserts. 

Gillen went to the bookshops and bought a lot of books, he wanted to buy the whole shop but Lutz said that they'll come back later. 

Allen, Matt, Xiao, and Luciano almost destroyed the whole arcade, especially the punching one. But hey, at least Arthur got a lot of stuffed animals and some cute teddy bears from them. 

Kuro and Lutz didn't really have anything to do so they just seperated with other and bought some ice creams, ended up being lost in the mall like a lost puppy, gladly they were found after waiting like a half hour. 

Viktor just went to buy some things he saw useful with Oliver around the mall, ended up visiting almost every shop to buy some things like sunflower paintings. 

Oh? You're asking about Francoise? He was just staying in the car, sleeping there, and when the others get back, he have a cheese burger on his hand and a cola. 

Flavio quickly throw himself to the sofa when they got back, "Fyuh! Today was fun! " He giggled. Oliver layed next to him with a smile, "It sure is! " 

"What time is it now? "

".. 14.29 "

Oliver let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not feeling like going back now.. "

Arthur glance to him, Oliver and the others was nice and all to him, he's not dumb to not noticed that they were trying to make Arthur forget about his suicidal thoughts by refreshing. Maybe he can repay them by letting them stay here! 

"Um, you can stay here if you want. "

Everyone turned to him, "What..? "

Arthur felt his face getting hot so he lowered it, "W-well, you guys were nice to me and all, trying to cheer me up and make me forgot my suicide thoughts, maybe I can repay you with this. "

There was a long silent, an awkward silent if you ask Arthur then Oliver hugged him, "I never knew you could be so sweet!!! " 

"Can we really live here?? " Lutz asked, a bit concerned. 

Arthur nodded, "You can pick whichever room you like and decorate it if you want! " 

Flavio smiled happily, "YASHHHH!!!! " He spring to his feet and raised both of his arms, "I can decorate my room!! " 

"Thanks, doll. " Allen smiled at him. 

He smiled back, Arthur doesn't know why would they be so happy just because of this, but seeing them happy makes him happy too. Then his phone starts vibrating, he took it out of his phone and see who's calling, '.. Alfred..??'

".. Weird.." 

Matthew turn his head to his twin next to him and tilted his head, "What is?" He quietly asked. 

Alfred glance to him then to the empty seat across him, the meeting had just ended but everyone was still here, talking with each other. "Iggy.. He never absence in a meeting." 

Matthew sighed, "Maybe there's something important or he's just feeling sick, Kyel called him but he didn't answer." He glanced around before mumbling, "We didn't get anything from this meeting either, that's why Ludwig said we will have another meeting next week." 

There was a silent for a few second between them until Alfred took out his smartphone and called Arthur. 

"You're calling him?" Alfred nodded and put on the speaker. 

Kyel and Kaelin (NewZealand) who heard the sound walked closer. "Who are you calling, mate? England?" Matthew nodded. All of them were waiting for the call to be answer for a few second until Arthur finally answered it. 

_"Hel--"_

"HEY IGGY!!!!!!!" 

Matthew, Kyel, and Kaelin quickly closed their beloved ears with their hand. "Gosh, Al." Matthew mumbled. Alfred's yelling gained everyone's attention in the room. 

_"Don't shout, you git!! "_

"Is that Arthur?" Ludwig asked as he packed his own papers. 

Alfred grinned and nodded, "The one and only!" 

_"What do you want!"_

The American pouted even though the Brit can't see it, "Geez, I'm just asking why didn't you come to the meeting today? Did something happened?" 

There was a long silent until Arthur finally replied, _"Well, I just felt a bit dizzy today and that made me sleep the whole day, I just woke up and my head is still ringing."_

Kyel raised a brow, "Is that why you didn't answer my call?" He asked. _"Kyel?? Well I did chat you, right? I just haven't see your reply. Wait you're still in the meeting?"_

"Yup!!" 

Francis walked closer, "Is your head ringing that bad, mon amie? Should big brother come and visit honhon." 

_"Wha- No, don't come to my house, Frog! "_

"Aww but big brother wants to visit you, " Francis whined playfully.

_"........ I'm at my office,"_

"Wow, you spent the whole night in your office?" Gilbert, who's suddenly behind Alfred, asked. 

_"Ughh can we end this? I'll be happy if I can get some more rest."_

Matthew then remembered something, "Ah! Arthur! "

_"Yes?"_

"We will having another meeting next week." 

_"..... I understand, thank you for telling me, Matthew.... *CRAS--"_

And the call ended. Alfred turn to the others, "Did I just heard some crashes?" 

"Maybe it's just the wind, mi amigo!" 

Alfred doesn't know why how wind can make that kind of sound but he just shrugged it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I continue this?


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy sigh escape his lips. Emerald green eyes shinning as the moon light gave the empty dark bathroom some light. 

Luciano didn't have him his razor back, so Arthur went to the kitchen and use the kitchen knife to cut himself in the bathroom (not his room's bathroom!) 

He looked to his arms, it was a very horrible sight, it was full of scars, new and old, big and small, long and short, on purpose or not. Like people said, wounds heal, but it leave scars, which doesn't heal. 

After a few minutes sitting on the floor, he stands up and starts cleaning his mess, when the water touches his cuts, it stings, but Arthur didn't even flinch, 'I'm used to it.. ' 

He wash the knife too, thinking about saving it again, then he walked to the door to get a goosebumps when he saw someone standing there. 

"AAH!! WHAT THE- Xiao! " 

Yup, he got a Chinese man standing there. 

"What are you doing here? " Arthur asked. 

Xiao sighed, "I'm the one who's supposed to ask that! You cut yourself again didn't you! " 

The pair of emerald green eyes looked away, avoiding eye contact. Xiao know he's right then he turn around, "Come with me, I'll go make you some milk. " And starts walking away. 

Arthur doesn't need a milk. No, not because he's an adult, hey! Adult can drink milk too you know! He just thought that milk can help him sleep better, so he followed Xiao. 

He watched the Chinese Nation as he pour some warm milk to a glass and give it to him. "Don't worry, I won't take your knife. " 

His pair of feminine hands take the glass of milk and stared Xiao with concerned eyes. 

Xiao sit down across him, "Cutting is like drugs, you can't stop it all at once, especially after you done it for so long. Your body can't take the sudden change. " He drink the milk a little then stared at Xiao's red eyes, ".. Are you trying to stop using drugs? " 

He got a nod and a sigh, "I'm trying, but it's just a bit harder than I thought, I'll keep trying though. " 

Arthur's gaze lowered, Xiao have the spirit to stop, while him.. He didn't even think of stopping, it's the only way he can feel calm, even though it's wrong. 

".. You're loved, Arthur, more than you can imagine. "

He glance to Xiao and chuckled, "I don't think so... I'm already numb, I can't feel those love.. Those sweet lies.. "

Xiao then glance to the window, looking to the beautiful night sky, "We have some things in common you know. "

The blonde tilted his head. 

"We're both once have a big family.. But then the one who got left behind. " 

Arthur sips his milk again then nodded, "Like Russia... Denmark.. " Xiao nodded in agreement, ".. How I wish we can go back to old times. " 

The younger Nation glance to him, Xiao must've really loved Kuro and the others, if Xiao does, then so does Yao.. He can see those care in Xiao's eyes. Arthur smiles to him, "Then let's help each other! "Xiao quickly looked to him in concerned. "What? "

Arthur gave those motherly smiles that made Xiao's eyes widen. "Let's help each other to move on and forgot the past! We both know our pain! Let's do this! " He hold Xiao's hand. "Together! " Arthur continues. 

"I know how's it feel being left behind, the one who raised them and see them leave our house. I know how painful are those memories are, when we laugh with them and smiled with them happily like there's no bad things can change it. "

"But at the end, we were the one who was left. I know how it feels, and because of that.. " Arthur grinned, "Let's help each other and move on! We can make new memories and be a better family! With the others! Let's forgot the past! Let the wound heal and we shall forget about it! "

Tears then went down, escaping Xiao's eyes, has anyone ever gave him those soft motherly gaze? Or those pure smile? No.. No one.. Then why now.. By him? Xiao nodded as he lowered his head, "Yeah.. " 

He smiled at Arthur with tears streaming down, "Yeah! Let's move on are!! " Arthur smiles gladly, he never saw Xiao cried before, but at least he can throw his shit out of his head. "It's okay, Xiao, I'm with you.. Until the end.. " 

"謝謝." 

Arthur yawned as he walked downstairs and his hand were rubbing his eyes. He clearly remembered what happened, he was talking with Xiao until he was asleep on the table and he wakes up on his bed, maybe Xiao brought him there. 

He looked around, "Why is it so quite? " He mumbled as he walked to the kitchen and saw some warm food, 'Maybe they went out for a while? ' He shrugged then ate the food, do the dishes, and do his work in the kitchen, doesn't feel like going upstairs to his study room. 

Then he heard the door being opened. 

"We're back!! " 

It's the 2ps, Arthur smiles, "Welcome back! Where did you go? " 

Flavio smiles, "We just went to buy some furnitures for our rooms! You don't mind right? "

"I don't mind, do whatever you want with it. " 

"He buys the whole fucking things we had in our world! " Luciano hissed as he crossed his arms. 

Arthur tilted his head, "I don't mind, as long as it fits. "

Flavio gave a smug face to Luciano, "See? He doesnt mind! " Luciano groaned. 

The 2ps went upstairs to put and arranged their things upstairs as Arthur continues to work. 

He put his chin on his left hand, it was April now, but he already done until July's, Howard will probably stop him from doing more and told him to get some rest. 

Arthur sighed, he didn't go to vacation lately, nor take some holidays, all his free time he uses it to work. Distracting himself with work, that's why he doesn't really have time to eat, or maybe like forgot to eat. 

Then his phone vibrated near him, Arthur takes it and see who was it, Lovino? He and the Italians had been in good relationship lately so it's not a very surprising thing if Lovino or Feliciano called him and chat for hours with him or maybe suddenly come to his house, but lately Arthur is a bit afraid if they come in unexpected times since he had a lot of guess here. He then answer the call, "Hello? "

_"What took you so long just to fucking answer a phone!! "_

"I'm sorry, I was doing my work, so why did you call me, Lovi? " 

_"Nothing much, you do know about the meeting next week, right? "_

"Mmhm, I do. "

_"Well you better come, bastardo! You're the host here! How come the oh-so-called-gentleman didn't come! "_

Arthur chuckled as he continues to work, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry that I can't control the sudden nauseous, sir. " He heard Lovino huffing over there. "Well then, I have things to do, I will see you later, Lovino. "

_".. Hm. "_

And the call ended as he saw Luciano walk into the kitchen then froze there for a few moment, Arthur tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, 'Is he lagging?'

"Fuck, I can memorized so many things but then I forgot why did I walked here, " Luciano muttered and that made Arthur blink a few times beofre he laugh. 

The Italian huffed and walk away, irritated, leaving Arthur chuckling there. Then he continues to do his work, writting and signing those papers. After two hours he finally finished, when he raised his head, he was startled when he found a German albino sitting in front of him, looking at him while resting his head on his right hand. 

Arthur's legs spontaneous kick the table but instead, his chair was the one who responded and quickly lost balance, Arthur closed his head, thought that he was going to fall but when he didn't feel anything but a hand wrapped behind his back, he slowly opened his eyes. "G-Gillen!" 

The albino catch him before he fall and hold the chair too, he then let go of the blonde after adjusting the chair's balance. Arthur glanced to him, "T-thank you, but how long have you been here??" 

Gillen raised his hand and raised one finger, Arthur of course know that he didn't really talk much so he have to guess, "One minute?" He got a shaking his head. "One hour??" And he got a nod. Arthur can't believe himself, he had been here for one hour but he never realized, 'Maybe because he's very quiet.' 

Then the German looked at the papers and give one to Arthur, the Brit raised a brow and accept the paper as he look at it, ah, he forgot to sign that one. His eyes went wide and quickly thanked Gillen, people will think that he doesn't agreed with what's written in here if he didn't sign. 

After finished saving his papers, Arthur looked around, "Are the others still upstairs?" Gillen nodded. "But some are finished and ia around here somewhere." Arthur nodded, not having anything to do, he and Gillen then talked with each other, making them know each other more. Arthur finds out thateven though Lutz was younger, he acts more like the older, bringing Gillen to meet friends since he doesn't really like socializing, unlike Roderich and Gilbert, Gillen was close with Rolland (2p!Austria). 

When he was having that wonderfull chat, Arthur,s sucidal thought suddenly crashed in to his head, well maybe it's because he was thinking a bit too much again about things. 'Dammit, why know?!' 

He cutted too much today so don't worry, Arthur walkedd in the middle of night to the kitchen, no, not to cut himself! He done that too much today after he talked with Gillen, too much that it was killing him how it stings in the shower. He groans, 'Shower is the worst, its killing my wounds.. But at the same time, it's healing my mind.' 

Takes a glass and pour some water from the tapi then drink it, after the glass' empty he put it down, its just water, so he doesn't have to wash it again. 

He stood there for a moment then turn around and sit on the wooden floor, leaning to the tables. He didn't turn the light on, the moon light was the one which make him can see around. 

Then rain starts pouring, it's a bit weird how sunny London is lately, but now it looks like the cloud are getting back to their rain schedule. 

After a few minutes sitting there, he heard some footsteps coming closer. But he didn't move, it's not like he's cutting, just sitting on the floor won't do any harm. 

Then someone came in and just standing at the entrance, Arthur raised his head to look who was it and saw pair of red eyes staring at him, a bit surprised. But then again, almost all of the 2ps had red eyes despite how colorful are the 1ps eyes. 

But then when he saw it more clearly, it was Kuro. 

"What in the world are you doing here? " The Japanese asked. 

Arthur sighed then raised his head higher and closed his eyes, "I'm thinking about shits and everything but screw the normal chart... And it's called ✨overthinking✨ " 

Kuro had to hide his smirk by putting his right hand in front of his mouth and pretend cough. Arthur was a bit proud of himself making the cold Japanese laugh even though he doesn't know which part was the funny one. 

But then the blonde tilted his head, "What about you? What are you doing here? " 

The Asian man just walked closer, "Just want some water. " Then take some water for himself, after finish drinking, he look at Arthur who's still on the floor. 

He offered a hand, "The floor is cold, Arthur-san, stand up. " 

But the Brit didn't take his hand and just stared at him in the eyes. Kuro sighed, looks like the Brit doesn't plan to go back sleep anytime soon, so he just sit down next to Arthur. 

While Arthur just let him sit next to him, a bit concerned why he doesn't say anything though but he just shrugged dit away. To be honest, the 2ps make him feel a bit more comfortable lately, he feels like someone understand his feeling.. He's not alone.. 

That quote is absolutely right, don't judge book by its cover.. The 2ps who born from darkness, can and definitely appreciated the light. 

Arthur then smiled, now he knows why Kuro didn't say anything, this calm silent makes him feel a bit better, healing him.. It's different from the silent he usually got when he's alone. 

Wanted to be alone, but not lonely.. 

It's weird but.. Arthur likes it more being with them.. 

After a few seconds, he stood up. 

Kuro looked to him, "You're done? " 

The blonde grinned, "Don't want you to sleep here now do we? " 

The Japanese smirked, then stood up too, "Let's go back to sleep then. "


	6. Chapter 6

The 2ps were sitting in the living room, looking to the TV, well some others was at other places, they just don't know. 

Rain streaming down hard outside, making them can't go anywhere without getting wet. 

Arthur was in the kitchen talking with Flavio and Gillen about everything, laughing together like crazy over there. Then Oliver walk in, "Poppet! Want to go out? " He asked Arthur. 

"Out? " The blonde raised a brow, "But it's still raining. " 

Oliver pouted, "Oh come on! We're the England! We should've been okay with the rains! "

"I am but why do you want to go out anyways? " 

"Just buying some breads! " 

Arthur glance to the window then to Oliver as he nodded, "Alright then. " 

Flavio then give them umbrellas, doesn't matter where did he get it from, "Here! Be careful! Roads can be very slippery! " 

Oliver nodded and take it, "Do you guys want us to buy something? " 

"Buy us some BBQ sauce! I want to make pizza! " Flavio raised his right arm as high as he can as he smiles bubbly. Athur smiles at that, it's kind of funny how bubbly he is, a very opposite side of Lovino. 

"Sure! Anything else? " Oliver smiled. 

"No, that's all! "

Then the pastel Brit softly take Arthur's hand and pulled him, "Come on! Let's goo! " 

They ended up went to the mall, go to some cafes and walk around the city for hours until it's night. 

"I thought you say we were buying breads, we ended up walk around the city! " Arthur stated as he leaned to the bridge's handle. 

Yes they're on a bridge, no one crossed there, probably because it's night time. 

Oliver chuckled, "A bit of refreshment won't do any harm, poppet! " 

"But we already did.. "

"Does that means we can't go again? " 

Arthur huffed then he looked to below, to the river, it's probably really deep, he can jump from here, drowned, and never need to come back, just keep drowning... It's much more better than drowning in your own head. 

Then he feels a hand touches his shoulder, he look around to found Oliver with worry written on his face. Arthur smiles, "I'm fine. " 

Oliver knows he's lying, then he ran to the other side of the bridge's handle and climb on it, standing on it. 

"Oliver! What are you doing! It's wet! You can fall! " Arthur warned him as he ran closer, holding Oliver's leg. 

The other Nation smiled, "I'm not going to fall! " Then he starts walking making Arthur more panicked, especially when Oliver starts dancing, like a ballet. 

But Arthur must admit, it looks very gorgeous, dancing on the handle, the night sky behind him as the background. 

"You try it, poppet! "

"W-what? "

"I said, you try! Try to focus your mind to dance until the end of the handle, don't jump! Focus to your goal! " 

Arthur hesitant at first but he do it anyways since Oliver stubbornly tell him to do so, he and Oliver start from the beginning and dance until the end. It was hard since he had to abandoned his suicide thoughts to jump but he did it. 

Oliver laughed a bit, "See? You can do it! You can reach your goal! You can push away your thoughts to jump and dance to the end! "

Then he smiled to Arthur, "Maybe if you try, you can stop cutting too.. " 

Arthur smiles, "I don't think I will, Oliver.. It's something that I can't let go even if it's wrong... That's the only way I can calm myself down.. " Then he glance to Oliver, "Perhaps you can change my mind. " 

Oliver narrowed his electric blue eyes, "I will.. I will change your mind.. We will change your mind.. "

The blonde smiled and then sir down on the bridge handle, "I don't know, Oliver.. But wish you luck.. " He then closed his eyes, feeling the wind blowing from the front, as if softly trying to make him fall to the river. 

But then again, it's what he want isn't it? 

He sit there for a while keep feeling the wind and without he realized he was starting to feel the wind, for a second he knew he was going to fall, but let it be, when his back keep moving back and was about to fall a hand then hold his back. 

Was Olive- 

"Iggy! What the heck! " 

Hearing that American voice, he quickly opened his eyes and saw Alfred and some other Nations were looking at him. 

"A-.. Al?? " 

Lovino and Feliciano ran closer, each hold his one arm and pulled it, "You can fall, bastardo! " Lovino growled. Arthur tried not to hissed at the pain of his cuts when the Italians pulled his arm. After his feet touches the land, he looked around, 'Where's Oliver? ' 

"Dude! You really wanted to die, do you. " Alfred drink his cola. The Brit sighed, "If I say yes, what are you going to say? " 

Then there was a very long awkward silent. Whoops, looks like Arthur said something wrong. 

He coughed, "Anyways, why are you all here? " Trying to fix the mood after saying something wrong. 

"We're going to a new restaurant! " Gilbert grinned. 

Arthur doesn't know why but he got a butterfly effect for thinking about how weird it is to hangout with two groups with same face but different personalities. Then he turned to them and tilted his head, "New Restaurant?? " 

Francis raised a brow, "You don't know there's a new restaurant here? " 

He looks away, well he have the 2ps taking turns to cook breakfast or dinner or lunch for him, he's just grateful someone wants to cook for him. "Well, I don't really care.. " 

"Do you want to go with us? " Ludwig asked. Kiku nodded, "We can go eat together, Arthur-san. The other Nations are already there. "

Eyes looking around, searching the sign of his other self, Arthur doesn't know if he needs or can to go or not. But he seriously doesn't want to go, he'll just ruined the mood.. 

'.. That's right, let's don't ruin their fun time here, they just ask me to go along just for chit chat. ' 

He huffed, "It's okay, you all can go on, I have things to do. " 

Francis tilted his head, "Are you not feeling well? Does your Head still ringing? " 

"Yes, it's ringing dang-- " Arthur's eyes catch something behind their back, a bit far, he saw someone was hiding behind a tree. 'Is he spying them? ' 

Then he glance to the Nations, 'Well, it's him who's in danger then, they can protect themselves. ' 

"Well then, I need to go now, talk later. " He then walked pass them when a hand hold his left arm, he hissed, "What is it! " He turn to them. 

It was Antonio, "Come on, mi amigo! You're the host country here! " Yao nodded, "You're a but thin too! Have you ever eat! " 

In Arthur's head, he was being slapped by his own mind, 'If they want me to go, why did they ask now?.. Just a moment before.. While everyone was already there.. ' his own mind slapped him, hard. 

His eyelids relaxed, he make himself calm but without he realized, his own mind take control, making him abruptly pulled his hand back, not even caring about the pain. Then he pulled his lips and faked a closed eyes smile, "I have works, Antonio. " 

Weird, they don't have to convince him to go if they never want him to go in the first place, Arthur thought to himself. He can clearly see the surprised in almost most of their eyes. 

Knowing there's nothing more to discuss, Arthur turned around and walked away, not even bothering to look back. 

".. Hey Iggy! We'll come to your house tomorrow! " Alfred yelled from the distance. 

Arthur sighed quietly but just keep walking, it's normal for him to come to his house like usually, but he have new homies and they won't really be happy to know when they saw the 2ps. Then he stopped his walk, knowing his already far from them. 

He never think of this but.. What will happen if they know.. His lips were pressed together. But no.. He just need to hide it perfectly, just how he hide this scars below his long sleeves, if he can hide those scars for thousands years, then hiding a relationship won't be that hard. 

Yeah, he just need to hide it. Like how he hide his tears.. Just put out a show and they'll foolishly believe it. 

"Poppet!! " 

He turn around and find Oliver running closer to him with a paper bag full of things. 

"Oliver! Where have you been! You suddenly disappeared! " 

The other him laughed and stopped after he was quite close, "I saw your fellas are walking closer so I teleported away! While waiting you finish, I went to buy some breads and the BBQ sauce Flavio wanted! " 

Arthur sighed, "We'll get scold by them when we get home. " Oliver chuckled lightly, "Of course they will! Definitely! " Then he smiled to the blonde, "But that means they care, right? " 

They both smile but those smile doesnt last long, especially after they're in front of the big house, or maybe mansion. None of them wanted to go in first and finally went it together, Arthur betrayed Oliver though, he hide behind Oliver. The second after they went it, they got scolded for an hour, plus one hour for scolding them about bringing their phone when they go. 

"Now I know how's it feel to get scold.. " Arthur mumbled with both of his hand rubbing his ears. "But this is too much! I never scold anyone for more than twenty minutes! " 

He and Oliver is now on the floor, kneeling for two hours already. 

"Well maybe because you disappeared for hours, " Francoise replied as he sips his wine. 

Oliver whined, "He's right! Two hours is too much! "

Kuro, who had just finished making dinner, walk in. "Then don't go out too long without telling us next time! " 

Matt nodded, "Allen was about to call the police, ya know. " 

"Luci was about to call his mafia agents to search for you! " Flavio pointed to his brother who blushed. "Flavio! Sta 'zitto! " 

Xiao sighed as he shale his head, "Viktor really thought you two were kidnapped. " 

The Brits glanced at each other before saying, "Sorry.. "

The other sighed softly. "Let's go eat dinner then! It's getting cold! " 

And all of them went to eat dinner as they talked, Arthur then remembered his encounter with the other Nations, "Ah! I meet with your 1ps! "

Lutz raised a brow, "Where? " 

"On the bridge, they.. " Arthur stopped himself. Should he tell them? He glance to them. 

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. " Gillen softly said as he smiled, then drink his glass of water. 

The blonde Brit swallow his lump, "No, I'll tell you.. " 

It's because he trust them.. 

After telling them everything, Allen leaned to his chair and crossed his arms, "Well, they do sound like they don't want you to come along. " 

Oliver slapped Allen's arm lightly, "Don't be so pessimistic! Maybe they just forget! " 

"Here? In England? Arthur's land? I doubt that, Ollie. " Allen glance to his former caretaker who pouted. 

".. Well, maybe they have their own reasons! Anything is possible here! " Flavio added as he rolled his fork in the pasta and eat it. 

Arthur sighed, "It's not like I'm a pessimist, but I just don't want reality to slap me too hard, so I'll go with what Allen said. " 

Lutz nodded, "Ja, reality does slap a lot. " 

Francoise slowly nodded too, "And they slaps hard. " 

Oliver pouted, "You guys are being too pessimist! "

"And about tomorrow, don't worry if they come here, we've been planning to went to our world for a while anyway. " Viktor said calmly as he take his glass of water and drink it. 

Arthur tilted his head, "You guys are going to your world? " 

"Don't worry, we'll be back at afternoon or night. Just need to meet the others telling them we're staying at your place for a while. " Luciano added. 

"Okay then.. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIMARUYA IS BACK YALLL HE MAKES A TWITTER ACCOUNT OMGGGG 2021 IS GOING TO BE THE BEST YEARRRRRR AAAHHHH--


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur was half asleep and was too lazy to open his eyes so he closed it and hope that he'll sleep again. He doesn't care what time is it, all he know that the sun had rose since it's a bit warm but he close his eyes, besides, he doesn't have anything to do today. 

Then he heard his rooms door being opened slowly and some footsteps coming closer, just when he was being sleepy again. Why does life always annoys him.. 

Then a big hand was placed on his shoulder and shake him a bit, "Art! Wake up! Do you know what time is it now! " 

He whined still closing his eyes, "Nghh.. Five more minutes, Alle-- " 

"It's already eleven in the morning, mate! " 

The blonde quickly open his eyes and sit up quickly. No, not because of the time, but because of the voice. He turn to his left and found Alfred and Kyel (Australia) standing there. 

Shocked and surprised because he thought it was Allen and almost call the American like that, he's lucky Kyel cut him off. His right hand reached his chest, his heart beat was really fast. Like, what will happen if he did call Alfred like that? 

"What the hell did you do last night, dude! You never wake up late like this! " Alfred asked, hands on his own hips. 

Arthur then glance at the American then to the Australian, he really forgot that they were coming. He sighed, "How long have you been here? " 

"We just got here! We were worried that you didn't answer the bell, so we went in, and you didn't lock your door! " Kyel scolded him. 

Arthur groans, it's probably the 2ps who didn't lock the door, "Yes, Yes, I understand, now go out, I'm going to clean myself! " 

After he done that, he went downstairs to found the Allies, Axis, plus Australia and New Zealand. 

"Mio Dio, Arturo! You wake up really late! Are you okay, ve? " Feliciano walked closer, looking at Arthur from head to toe. 

"I'm fine, just.. " Then he remember about last night event. Last night he and the 2ps didn't sleep, they talked in the living room until midnight, guess maybe they were the one who put him to his bedroom when he fell asleep. "Just a bit tired.. " 

Gilbert walked closer and touched his forehead, ".. Hot, you're having a fever. " 

He was not surprised, he and Oliver did play at the rain yesterday. He smiled, it was fun tho, he felt like he was a child again, playing in the rain with Oliver. 

"Wow, you smiled, Arthur. " Kaelin put a hand in front of his mouth. The Brit was pissed, he stood up, "What's the problem if I'm smiling, dammit! " He stomped to the kitchen. 

Matthew then followed him, "Do you want me to make you some pancakes, Arthur? " 

He then remembered that the 2ps went to their world, of course they won't cook food, that'll make these Nations suspicious, but Oliver yesterday bought some bread, he can just eat that. "It's okay, Matthew, I have some breads. " 

The Canadian show his worries, Arthur doesn't know why but he just ignored it. 

Yao then stand up and walked closer, "You're having a fever aru! You can't just eat bread aru! I'll make you some soup! " 

Arthur wanted to refuse but suddenly his nauseous crashes into his head making him losing his balance a bit, it's feels the same like the nauseous he gets when in July, weird.. 

Then pair of hands hold his back so he doesn't fall, he glance to find Francis behind him, "You're red, Mon amour. " 

"I'm not your love! And I'm fine! " He hissed, his hand touches the wall and other hand touches his head. If he gets fever, shouldn't Oliver get it too? Then how is he? Is he okay? 

He slowly walked to the sofa and sit on his favorite single sofa. Leaning towards it, raising his head, and closed his eyes. 

".. But your clothes aren't wet yesterday at the bridge.. " Lovino mumbled, looking to Arthur up and down. 

Kaelin and Kyel turn to him, "What bridge? " 

"Ah, before we get to the restaurant, we meet him at the bridge. " Matthew explained softly. 

"He was sitting on the handle, looks like he was going to fall like the wind if I didn't catch him! " Alfred added and got a soft glare from his twin. 

Kyel and Kaelin glance to their former caretaker, worry written in their green eyes. 

Arthur didn't need to look to then to know their gaze, "I'm fine! Goddammit! Stop talking about me! " He growled. 

Ivan glance calmly to him, "Did you let yourself wet by the earlier rain and let the wind dry it? " 

Well, that was almost correct, the wind did dry his and Oliver's clothes tho. Arthur opened his eyes and glance to the Russian, "Um.. Maybe? " 

Ludwig sighed, "I thought it's because of work. " 

"Now don't get me wrong! I've done my job until July's! " 

"WHAT?!!? " 

When Arthur looked around, everyone's head was turned to him with surprised expression. "What? Is it really that surprising? " 

".. Dude it's April and you've done it to July! I haven't even done this month's!! " Alfred yelled making Arthur head ringing, wow, fever really sucks. 

"Well maybe because you're lazy ass only knows to eat food! " He did it again, how can he stopped insulting others, God.

"Arthur, as much as I appreciate your hard working, you need some rest too, " Ludwig suggested. Kiku nodded, "I agree with Ludwig-san, you need to take care of yourself too, not only your work.. " 

He just glance at them and nodded, "Thank you for your advice. So the meeting's four days from today right? Why did you reschedule it? " 

The blonde German sighed as he pinches his nose bridge, "We didn't get anything from it and some Nations didn't come like you, your brothers, and some others. " 

He raised a brow, even without him they can't have the meeting smoothly?? That's... Weird.. And his brothers didn't come? Maybe they forgot again. 

After a few minutes talking, Yao then brought the warm soup to Arthur and the Brit thanked him and eat it. 

".. Is it just me but, this big house feels a bit more lively. " Kaelin muttered as his eyes looked around. 

Kyel grinned to him, "Right? I thought I'm the only one! It's just feel like that! Did someone came over lately? " He asked Arthur. 

"Um.. Yes? "

"Who is it? " 

".. Friends of mine. " 

Alfred and Francis seems surprised, "You have friends? " And make the Brit pissed, but he didn't say anything, try to swallow it all. 

".. Say, why do we have to held the meeting four days again? We're all in London right? Can't we just held it like now? " He asked. 

"Well, like I said, some countries still haven't got here yet.. " 

"... I'll call my brothers later. "

"Ja, danke." 

Arthur nodded, "So have you get rid of the spy? "

".. What spy? " 

Took him a few seconds to load the reply, his eyes opened up a bit looking at them surprised, they didn't realized someone's following them?? Or was it just him who were hallucinating? Well, he was having a fever or maybe it's just the wind, it can be anything. 

He shook his head, ".. No, I think I were hallucinating yesterday. " 

"Probably because of your fever, " Lovino muttered. "You should rest anyway. "

"No.. " He looked at the Nations one by one. A sudden thought had just crashed in, How will they react when they knew he was close with the 2ps. Will they hate him?.. But they already hated him anyways. 

Wait? They hated me? Why? Isn't it very clear? He's an asshole. He wanted to laughed, how he was arguing with his own mind. 

He then looked around, the Nations seems like talking about something, but his ears can't hear anything, he ignores it, it's better like this. Closed from the outside world, so that no one will hurt him. 

He feels really tired.. Maybe not physically, but more to mentally.. He's very tired.. Sleep doesn't help either.. But he doesn't feel tired when he's asleep, that's why he need more sleep, will be much more better if he doesn't wake up any more. Sleep is the only time when he can't feel anything.. 

But he can't sleep now, not when he have some guests. It's impolite for a gentleman to ignore them. 

Like a glitch video, Gilbert was suddenly in front of him waving his hand. "Oi! Arthur! Can you hear me? " 

Arthur growls, "Yes, loud and clear, what is it! "

"What do you mean 'what is it'! You've spaced out for like five minutes! " 

Oh, he didn't expect that, five minutes? Time passed by so fast, "Oh? I did? Pardon me.. " 

"You should sleep, England.. " Kaelin suggested, worried of him, "Your fever won't get better if you don't sleep.. " 

Arthur glance to him, the sweet pure Nation, he smiled, he's happy that other Nations doesn't really understand his pain, but it's a bit lonely.

"I've sleep too much, Kaelin, stop worrying about me, it's useless. " 

But now, he have the 2ps.. He's not that lonely now.. Right? 

Then the sound of rain gained all of their attention, it's raining again.. 

Arthur stands up, "You can't go anywhere if it's raining right? Make yourself at home, I'll be around here. " 

He wanted to tell them to not go to the third floor, where the 2ps room are. But knowing them, warning will just grew more curious, so he better shut his mouth. 

Then he walked to his library and read some books there for like an hour, the rain still has not stop it's raining harder, he closed the book he's holding and walked out. Walking to his back garden. Though it's raining, he keep walking, without umbrella or anything to cover him. 

Doesn't care if his fever get worse, who cares? It's just a fever, those little things won't kill him.. 

Both of his feet keep walking around his big maze garden, maze? Yes, he makes it bit like a maze, he just wanted to. 

There, below the big tree, he heard some sobs. What the- who's here? From the sound, sounds like its from behind the tree. 

Slowly, Arthur walked closer and peek who was it, his green emerald eyes went wide when he saw who was it, Feliciano. The cheerful Italian was sobbing on his knees with both of his hand clenching in front of his ears. 

Sudden wave of worry distracted him, He pressed his lips together then parted it, "Feli, are you okay? " 

The Italian quickly turn to him, eyes was teary in full of horror. 

The Brit was confused, what should he d- ah! Luciano had tell him that 2ps can screw their 1ps by saying some things into their head, the mafia leader had also told him that they sometimes went too far, maybe he's doing it right now. 

His right hand touches the Italian's head, "It's okay, Feliciano.. I'm here.. " 

Luciano said that when they went too far, they will be a little twisted. Arthur doesn't mind, if he can handle the 2ps, then this is easy. 

"Nothing bad will happen, Feliciano.. Its all just some words,.. You're fine.. " 

The Italian keep staring at him, digging into his soul while Arthur just calmly stare him back. Then he smiles, "Want to talk about it? " 

He got a nod, sit down next to him and hears the other Nation's lament. He said that the other him, Luciano, was saying that everyone hates him because he was clingy, that no one was happy to be with him. 

Arthur was confused how he can believe that, Feliciano was far more loved than himself, but then again, the Italian was a bit coward and easily fall into trap or words. 

He sighed and looked to the rains, "Open your eyes, Feli.. Everyone is at your side, you were never alone from the beginning. " 

"You have your brothers with you, a grandpa who loves you, a whole family who loves you, and Lovino, he just can't express it. " 

"You have Ludwig and Kiku at your back, they'll help you whenever you need it, Austria and Hungary as your parents figure. " 

"You're never alone to start with.. Just like Alfred, you can get along with everyone perfectly fine. " 

There was a long silent before Feliciano glance to him coldly, he looks like a very different person, maybe like Luciano, "Lies." 

Arthur wanted to laughed, Italy sounds like he was blind, but then again it's not his fault that his mind was ruling right now.

"So you're saying that all you, Ludwig, Kiku, and others had been through, doesn't mean anything to you? " 

Feliciano eyes opened a bit wide then he looked away. ".. I never say that. " 

The blonde smiles, "It's okay, sometimes word does make us feel trapped, but just look at your friends, they're with you. " 

The Italian glanced to him, "Why are you wet? "

".. I walked in the rain, that's not important, " The Brit stood up and lend a hand, "Let's go back, we can run in, it's not that far. " 

Feliciano stared him for a while, Arthur doesn't know why, but those stare made him a bit uncomfortable, it's like.. The eyes of a predator.. Then suddenly the Italian smiled and take the hand and stood up. 

"Ve! Let's go then!.. Let's run away together! " 


	8. Chapter 8

After Feliciano and Arthur ran in, soaking wet. Lovino, Alfred, Gilbert, and Kiku who saw them quickly warm them up, bringing towels, and made them some hot chocolate. 

"What were you thinking! Sitting below a tree when it's fucking raining! " Lovino scolded his brother then turn to Arthur, "And you! You're fucking sick for God's sake! " 

He really got scold by two Italian in a row, so Flavio's scold skill was from Lovino, well it comes from somewhere, right? 

"I must say, I agree with Lovino-kun, especially you, Arthur-san. Maybe it's because your fever, you can't think clearly. " 

Arthur glance to him, ".. I'm fine.. Just need refreshment. " 

"And you called rain a 'refreshment'? " Gilbert crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

"... Water heals, Gilbert.. Water heals your soul.. It wash away all your problems, physically.. And mentally. " Pair of emerald eyes stared to the red ones calmly, "It heals me.. " 

Gilbert just stared him back, digging deep to Arthur's soul and then he sighed, "You're an idiot. "

"Hey! That's my line!! " 

"You're acting a bit weird lately, Iggy. " Alfred suddenly stated. 

"Oh, am I? " He sips his drink without even spare a glance to the American. 

"Ve, let's just let him rest first. His fever will get worse.. " Feliciano glance to him, worries written on his eyes.

It's a bit bothering now, why does all of them looked to him with the same eyes? .. Or maybe it's just him hallucinating, yes, probably because he's ill. 

Then he glanced around, his eyes stopped at the old clock at the corner of the room. It was a very old wooden clock, showing the time. '14.07.. ' 

Still a few hours until the 2ps back yet he's already feeling lonely. 

".. But why did you go and sit under a tree, Fel? " Alfred asked the Italian. 

"Ve? I was just feeling like sitting under a tree, " He giggled. Lovino growled and pinched his own nose, "You two are weirdos. " Then Kyel and Kaelin walked in, "'Ello mates! What happened? " 

"Arthur and Feli was soaking wet, standing in the rain too long. " Gilbert replied as he sighed then stood up, "I'm going to make myself some coffee. "

"Oh! Make one for me too! " Alfred added and the albino nodded then walked away. 

Kaelin and Kyel gave a worry glance, Kaelin walked closer to Arthur, "Why did you do that? You do know you have fever right? " 

Arthur is not dumb, years before he have noticed that Kyel, Kaelin, and some other Commonwealth countries can know if something is bothering him, so he always need to cover up everything when talking with them.

Just like how an actor using costume, mask, and make up to cover everything just to make him look like how people want or thought him to look like. 

And Arthur is an actor who's going to perform in a show. 

He gave a fake smile, "I'm fine, Kaelin, Kyel. Don't treat me like I'm a child, I just wanted to feel the rain, that's all. " It's a bit tiring to fake expressions everyday, especially because lately he always felt tired. 

Kyel sighed, he walked closer to Arthur and take his wrist, Arthur hissed a bit, luckily no on eheard it because if the rain. When the Australian pulled him, he stopped and turned to Arthur, eyes show his shocked, "Did you lose weight again? " 

Well, Arthur met the 2ps just a few days ago so he eat well just a few days ago, he tilted his head, "You're saying that because we rarely meet lately, Kyel. " 

Just when Kyel just about to argus with him, Arthur's phone starts ringing, he took it out and looked at the name, Allistor (Scotland). 

He raised a brow and answer it. "Hello? "

_"Lad, did we have a meeting few days ago? "_

he stayed quiet for a while, looking confused to the phone then replied, ".. You forgot? "

_"So there is a meeting, dang it. "_

Arthur sighed, its a bit weird that his brother forgot about that, "Yes, apparently, I didn't come too and so does some other Nations including you guys, so it'll be held again four days from now. Don't miss it this time! "

_"Mhmm, I'll tell Dylan (Wales) and Connor (Northen Ireland) about it, but why didn't you come either? You don't really like missed some meetings. "_

".. Just feeling a bit unwell, I'll talk to you later. " And he hung up without waiting for Allistor to reply and put his back to his pocket. 

He glanced to his surroundings and saw that the other Nations are already here with them. "Oh? You're here? " 

".. Your face is getting red, Arthur, you should sleep, da? " Ivan smiled. 

".. I'm fine, thank you. " 

He phone vibrate again, Arthur sighed and took it out to see who's calling him, his eyes went wide with happiness when he saw the name, it was Oliver. 

Wait, he can call him even though they're in different world?.. Who cares! He glance to the others and smiled, "I'll answer this call first. " 

He walked out and answer the call, "Hello, Ollie! "

_"Poppet! Sorry for suddenly calling you, are the Nation's still in your house? "_

"Yes? Ah, yes, they're still here, what's the matter? "

_"I'm just asking, the other 2ps seems a bit interested with you when we tell them about yo- wait, um, you don't mind that we tell them about your.. "_

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes, "I don't mind, they can't tell their 1ps anyways. " He heard Oliver giggled. 

_"Mhm, they said they'll like to meet you one day. "_

Arthur leaned on the wall after making sure the other Nations can't hear him, "It'll be my pleasure! " 

_"Oh! Is this Arthur? "_ He heard a voice, similar to Lilli (Liechtenstein). 

"A-ah, yes, and this is.. "

_"Elise! Give me back the phone! .. Sorry, poppet, that was Elise, the other Lilli, she's a bit stubborn of meeting you. "_

_"Hey!! "_

Arthur laughed happily, "She sounds so much brave and energetic, quite opposite of her counterpart who's shy and a bit quiet. " 

_"Yes, she is-.. Your compliments may have made her more wild, Arthur. "_

"Haha, but I'm telling a fact.. " And then he heard some yellings. "Are you okay? " 

_"Haha, we're fine, and we need to discuss something, talk later? "_

"Sure! See you later then. " 

_"Bye! Oh! Flavio and Gillen said bye too. "_

Then the call ended, Arthur chuckled, Elise sounds like a very brave girl, and a bit wild, he wonders how is the others. Maybe one day he could meet them. 

"Who was it? " He jumped, surprised by the person next to him, Kyel and the others were peeking. 

"Hey! It's not very nice to peeking! " He growled at them as he saved his phone back. 

Gilbert grinned, "Well you sounds so happy talking with.. Him or her or them. Is it your lover? " 

The blonde blushed, "Of course not! He's just.... " He stopped himself then gave a soft smile, "My friends. " 

"Ohh~ it's a he~ " Francis smirked. 

"You sure it's just a friend? " Gilbert smirked smugly, "You really seems happy~ "

".. Well, we are close.. AKH! WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THAT!! FORGET ABOUT IT! " Arthur walked back to the room. No, he's not embarrassed, he's afraid if they talk more about it, he'll accidentally spill his relationship with the 2ps, that won't be a very good situation. 

Then they talked some few things for a few hours even though Arthur can't really focus because if his fever, then he noticed that the rain have stopped. 

"Ah! The rain stopped! "

And sounds like the other noticed too. 

Yao glance at the others, "We should go back now aru! So Arthur can rest aruyo! "Ivan nodded as he stood up, "Da, we should go back now. " The others stands up too, "Then we'll be going, Arthur. "

"Take care, bastard, don't play in the rain again! " 

"Should we come again tomorrow? "

"N-no! I mean, I'm okay, I can take care of myself. "

".. Okay then. "

And the house become quiet, Arthur glance to the clock, it's 17.19 right now. He sighed as he stood up, the 2ps will be back anytime soon. 

He walked to the third floor, wanting to rest in his room when he noticed a mirror at the end of the hallway. He walked closer, he never put a mirror there, was it the 2ps? 

It was an ordinary mirror, with wooden frame shaped circle, the diameter was almost like from his head to his hips, quite big. Then he noticed a paper below it, slipped at the back of the mirror, it was little that maybe someone won't see it if they don't look at it long. 

He took it out and read what's written on it, thinking that maybe it's a note, "With this mirror, I demanded to open the door to the other side of the world, the bridge between two different.. World. " 

And at that, he just realized it was a spell.. His face went pale and starts sweating, why would Oliver put a spell here! And door to other world? What does that- 

The mirror then glows, his emerald green eyes went wide, if was glowing brightly, like a moon, bright but still can see it. 

He can't believe how stupid he is to touch the light, and he knew he fucked up bad. After he touches it, he closed his eyes, not wanting to know what's going to happen. 

But when he didn't feel anything, he slowly open his eyes and was surprised. 

"Where the bloody hell am I.. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so what do you think? Please tell me your thoughts, I'm bad at English, I know... ;-;


	9. Chapter 9

"Where the bloody hell am I.. " 

He looked around to found himself at a hallway, with dark wooden floor, red maroon wall, and a bunch of flowers in pots. 

From the spell, it's sounds like a portal spell, and from the word 'Other World' it sounds like it's a portal to the 2ps world. But he can't be sure. 

Stayed there for a few seconds before sighing, he can't go back if he stays here either so he walks around, his eyes then look at his back, but didn't found any mirror, that's weird, he came here through a mirror.. 

Anyways, he then walked slowly as he warily glance around. While looking around, he didn't find any room here and when looked out to the window, seems like he's on the top floor of this house. 

And from the view, this world seems.. Fresh.. It's not foggy, nor the road is empty with broken cars and fires, it's just like his world. The town doesn't seems broken like how the 2ps told them long time ago. 

He stand there for a while, that means its not the other world. Then where in the world is he?! 

Is this the other Nation's house? But which Nation? He never come to other Nation's house except Alfred's, Matthew's, Francis', the Italian's, Ludwig and Gilbert's, the Commonwealth's, Antonio's, Joao's, and Kiku's. 

So maybe it's the others. 

He gulped, hope the owner of this house haven't go to London yet, at the second thought, he hope the owner has already went to London so he doesn't need to answer the question how did he get here. 

Then he walk downstairs when he found the stairs, he just keep going down, knowing it's rude to go anywhere since he come without permission. Found out that it's a house with five floors. 

Was just planning to went to the first floor and get the hell out of here when he heard some voice. That voice gained his curiosity, he follows the sound even though he knows it's risky. 

Then he stopped near an entrance with no door, the lights in there were turned on in the dark hallway, he wasn't focused to the voice, but when he was focused he heard a familiar voices. 

"Oh come on! One call won't hurt him! "

"No, Allen! We already called him! What if his fellow Nations heard him talking to us! " 

"That's a few hours ago! I'm sure they're already go back! " 

"I must say, I agree with Allen, let's just- "

"No means no- " 

Arthur peeked in, the 2ps and the rest of the 2ps was there, but the Allies and Axis was fighting, Arthur assumes they were fighting to calm him or not. 

Wait, if the 2ps are here, that means it's their world?? What is going on here.. 

His mind wanted to call them but his lips won't move, nor his body, just stay there listening to them. 

".. But I never imagine he can have that mental illness like that.. He always seems energetic.. " He heard a voice similar to Elizabeta (Hungary) but a bit more soft and girly. 

"I must say, everyone was fooled by him then.. " A voice sounds like Antonio but calmer spoke. 

"Yeah, he's pretty good, " Allen agreed. 

Arthur bow his head, they do sound like they cared.. But what if it's all just acts? Oh my! Looks like his overthinking is here again! He's ready to fight with his own mind! 

But if it's all just acts, what can they get from him? What am I talking about! They care! So stop making scenarios! It's not scenarios.. Everything can happen and change in just one blink.. 

.. If it's all just an act, what can they get from him? He can never know. 

He peeked in and saw those worries eyes talking about him. He wanted to believe, he want to feel it.. He pressed his lips together. 

'Then let's follow the road for now, watch where will it lead us to. ' 

'The rules are.. Don't climb on hope too much, the higher you climb... The more hurts it'll feel when we fall.. ' 

'We shall see where this road will lead us.. Will this people be a lesson... Or a new part of my life.. ' 

"Who's there! " 

He flinched when he heard Allen roared from the inside of the room, looks like he's caught. 

"I know there's someone there! " He yelled again. "Out now or I'll beat your ass! " 

Arthur wanted to laugh, but he didn't, he then show himself from his hiding. 

"ARTHUR!!?? " 

The blonde gave an awkward smile, "Umm.. Hi? " 

Oliver ran closer, "How did you get here!! What are you doing he- are you okay?! " 

"Um, I'm okay, I'm just curious with the new mirror at the end of the hall and found a paper below it.. Took me to read it to realize it's a spell. " 

Viktor glance to Luciano, "See? I told you it's a bad idea. " 

The Italian groaned, "Well could you tell me where else could we put the mirror? It's a big one! " 

"Oh my, so this is Arthur? " A girl that looks like Lilli, with the same blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a plain red headband instead of a ribbon, maroon uniform, fingerless glove, and brown boots. She walled closer and held her hand out. "I'm Elise! The one who talked to you earlier. " Her eyes shows her marvelous confidence, so much different from Lilli. 

Arthur smiled back, usually he'll take the hand and kissed it like a gentleman would do. But seeing this tomboy girl, he take the hand and shake it, "Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you. " 

After they parted their hand, Arthur glance to the others, "So where are we? "

"What? "

"I mean, I was at the top floor of this house the looking to the window it's... " He knows that they understand and he doesn't need to continue it. 

A spaniard with green eyes, long brown hair tied with a purple ribbon, glance to them, "And you still tell that lie? " 

A girlish version of Elizabeta giggled softly, "It's our world, Arthur.. Welcome to the other world. " She smiled. "And nice to meet you! I'm Lilliana! "

Arthur stayed there for a while, loading what she said before change his expression to a shocked one. He was too shocked to even reply the lady's greeting, but Lilliana understand why. 

Luciano scratched his head and looked away, "Uhh yeah, it's our world. We uhm.. Lied.. " 

The blonde Brit crossed his arms, "Yes, please do tell me more detail about your lie. " He said, demanding explanations. 

Then he heard some chuckles from a certain Swedish with honey blonde hair and red eyes, who glance and smirk smugly at Luciano, "Explain yourself, Italian. " 

Luciano glared to him and growled quietly. It's a bit surprised for other 2ps of how the Italian didn't yell and throw tantrum when Arthur told him to explain himself. 

Then a pinky version of Natalya (Belarus) stands up and smiled at him, "Would you like to go out? You can see our nature more.. And I'm Natasha! Pleased to meet you, Arthur. "

"Ah, pleased to meet you too.. " 

Then they all walked out, Arthur was surprised by the fresh air just after the front door was opened. When he walked outside, he can how peaceful the city is just by looking at the city. 

The road was busy, not by cars or motorcycles, but by bus, bicycles and walking peoples. When some bus stopped, a lot of people walked out. 

Animals were everywhere, but no police tried to catch them not the people is mad about it. He can see some people giving apples to horse at the roadside. 

Humans and animals live peacefully together without hurting each other, not only that, he can see so many trees here, so many that some buildings are closed by it. 

Lilliana smiled and walked to his side, "We are quite opposite of the world they told you about. " Smiling happily to the city, "We have no global warming, we do have factories, but we don't use too much machines so the this earth of ours won't destroy.. " 

"We don't use plastics for unimportant things, we use plastics just for things we will use for as long as it's important like some bowls.. We don't use it as bags.. We use another organic things to use it. "

Natasha then walked to Arthur's other side, "Nature is priority here.. Not only that, humans know our existence, the Nations, and they gladly accept it.. " 

"No corruption here.. Crime is very at the very minimal amount,.. Police is just to make everything in order. " 

"We do have wars, " Elise crosses her arms, smiling proudly at the Brit. "But we don't hurt each other as much as you and your fellows did, we play more peacefully. " 

".. Sorry we lied to you, it's Luciano idea! " Flavio pointed to his brother. Luciano flinched, "Oi!! " 

Arthur glance at them then he saw some pandas walking around, "... Is this China?! " He was shocked when they nodded. 

Yao's city is full of fog and a very unhealthy air, but seeing how clean the air is.. He believe them. "This is.. A very peaceful world. " He turn to the others as they smiled. 

"But why did you lied to us tho, Luci? "

"Don't call me that! And.. We- I.. I just don't want you guys to know! " 

Flavio hit him with his elbow, "Just say that you want to scare them! " 

"You- vafancullo! " 

The blonde Italian laughed. 

Arthur then walked forward slowly, looking at the very happy city. He wonders if his world can be like this, from the air, he can know that everyone is happy leaving here. 

Then he feel something brushing at his leg, he looked at it to found a baby panda hugging his right leg. 

Xiao walked closer and put some bamboo on Arthur's hand, "Nature won't hurt you if you treat them properly. Give it to him! " 

Arthur them gave it to the baby panda and it eat it, looks cute if you ask him. "This is a very peaceful world.. " 

The Asian man smiled, "It is.. Glad you can feel it. " Arthur can spot those sincere in his red eyes. The Brit smiled, "Yes.. Thank you. " 

After Arthur take a look more, they all went inside and talk. Introducing themselves to Arthur and talked, getting know each other even more. Arthur doesn't know why but he feels they fit with him quite well. He finds the 2ps more mature as well even though some of them are a bit bubbly. 

Then he looked at the clock, it's 20.48 "It's already night.. " 

Flavio looked at the clock too and smiled, "Then shall we go back to your house? " 

Andres glance to them, "So you'll be living there for now? " 

Luciano nodded so does the others. 

The blonde Brit glance to the others, "Would you like to come too? I have plenty rooms. " 

Lilliana smiled, "We would like to, but we have works here, we may don't have works like you, but we have carriers here, like Natasha who have a florist like she told. " 

"And we don't want to disturb you much, so we entrusted them to you. " 

"Hey! We need to make a group chat so we can talk with Arthur more! " Wang Huo (2pHongKong) suggested excitedly. 

Kuro nodded, "We'll make it and invite all of you. "

".. The top floor doesn't have a mirror so, how? " Arthur asked. 

"We don't really need a special mirror, poppet! At least the mirror fit us we can use it! " Oliver smiled, Arthur nodded. 

Elise smirked, "Hey! Arthur! " 

The blonde turn to her, "Yes? " 

".. Can we meet again later. " 

He smiled, "I would like to. " 

Lilliana smiled, "Us too! We would like to meet you again later! " 

He grinned, he can see the same message in all of their eyes, they want the same thing, "Of course, lets meet again later! " 


	10. Chapter 10

Days pass by really quick, like really really quick, for Arthur. Maybe it's because he have some new friends and ended up spending the whole time chatting with them through his phone. He and the whole 2ps know each other even more because of that, they really spent the whole time. And if I said the whole 2ps means everyone's 2ps. He really get closer with them just as fast as he can be close with Allen and others. But just like how it was planned, the meeting day came, Ludwig had tell him that everyone's already in London so the meeting is ready to be held perfectly. 

Right now, he's having breakfast with the 2ps, eating the bento Kuro made for them. He's lucky he can taste Kuro's cooking because he rarely does and it tasted really good. 

"Doll, we're going to your meeting, so be ready! " Allen who was drinking his coffee grinned, Arthur raised a brow. "To the meeting? Why?? " 

"No special reason, it's just it's been so long since the last time we played with your fellas at the meeting. " 

Luciano nodded then glanced to the Brit, "We can't promise we won't hurt them,.. We can guarantee it won't be that bad.. Just a few stab won't hurt.. " 

The blonde sighed softly, "Well, I can't really tell you guys to not hurt them, cause if you do that'll be very weird. " Lutz smirked at that, "Of course it will, it's our specialty after all. " 

"When are you going to come? " Arthur asked them. 

"Any request for the time? " Flavio offered as they all smiled to Arthur. 

Arthur's face change thoughtful, well he does need this meeting to go on since it's work. If it'll be like usual, the meeting will just go half and other half will be wild, yellings and things. He smiled at them, "At twelve o'clock! " 

"As you wish then~ " 

He giggled and stood up, bringing his dishes to the sink then was about to walk out when Matt called him, "Arthur! Wait! Come here! " The Brit did as told and walk closer to them, tilting his head a bit. 

Then Viktor took out a dark wooden box, it was like eight inches long. "It's our gift for you. " He smiled a bit. 

Arthur carefully take it and open it, there he saw a dagger. The hilt was wooden and fit perfectly when he clenched his hand around it. There was a green emerald at the very end of it, it looks like his eyes. The blade seems like six inches long, shinning with the light contrast. It comes with a bag that fit the dagger too. 

"You can use the knife to protect yourself or anything! Make sure to bring it everywhere! It has a device so we can know where you are! " Luciano smirked. 

"We and the others looked for the emerald so hard! " Oliver gave him a happy grin, "We were trying to find the one that suits your eyes! "

Flavio chuckled, "It's hard, because your's are the prettiest and the others can't compare to you!! "

Xiao smiled, agreeing with the Italian then gla cedar to the Brit, "Use it wisely! It's sharp, so be careful! " He warned. 

Arthur raised his head and looked to them, ".. Then can I use it to cut myself? " He asked calmly. 

The 2ps seems not surprised, they did predicted him to ask that. "Yes.. You may.. We're not sure if your suicidal thoughts can go away since you, yourself don't want to stop. " 

"But just when it's getting out of hand, just look at the knife, it'll remind you of us, Arthur-chan. You have us.. You're not alone.. " Kuro smiled warmly at him, that smile makes Arthur felt save, and he's not surprised. 

He looked at the knife then a drop of water fall on the knife he's holding, it was his tears. They even think a way like this so he doesn't hurt himself too bad. "Why.. You guys.. Haven't give up yet? " He sobbed, bowing his head.

If it's someone else, they'll probably give up helping Arthur so much earlier, but the 2ps didn't, they keep standing in Arthur's thunderstorm, keep holding his hand tightly. 

Then he felt himself being hugged, raised his head and found Gillen hugging him tight, "We won't give up on you.. So please don't give up on yourself.. I-.. We beg you.. " The albino whispered softly. 

Arthur glance to the others and got a very soft lovingly gaze towards him. So is this how it feels.... To be loved? He wanted to hug back, but he's holding his precious knife, so he hide his face in Gillen's shoulder. 

'I hope this will last forever.. ' 

"Ah! Angleterre! You're early! " Francis who just came greeted the Brit happily, while the blonde glared to him "Well I am the host here. "

The Frenchman chuckled, putting his hand on the Brit's shoulder, "Say the one who didn't come at the last one. "

The younger Nation shoved the hand off, "Well it's not my fault that I'm sick! Just go to your seat, Frog! " And the older one did. 

As Arthur waited everyone to come, he chatted with the whole 2ps through his smartphone. As a heavy rain started pouring, Arthur know that some Nations are going to be late. Even Ludwig still haven't come. 

"Oi, lad. " 

He turned his head to the entrance and saw his brothers, Allistor (Scotland), Dylan (Wales), Connor (Northern Ireland), Patrick (Ireland), and weirdly Peter (Sealand), walking closer. 

"Sorry, we forgot about the latest meeting. " Allistor said even though his expression didn't say so. Arthur wanted to reply when Peter cut him, "Hey Jerk! " 

He let out a small sigh through his nose, "Hello, Peter. " He greeted back, It's not surprising to see the micronations here since it's the World Meeting. 

When he looked back to his brother, they're already went to their seat. 

"Jerk.. Are you okay? " Peter asked, and that gives Arthur some goosebumps. He glanced to the smaller Nation. "What? I'm just asking! " The kid Nation yelled, feeling irritated with Arthur's expression. 

"I'm.. I'm fine, why do you ask? " 

".. Just asking, but are you sure? Both side? " 

Arthur doesn't know what does that 'both side' means but he just nodded, "Y-yes.. I'm fine.. " 

Sealand doesn't seems like he believed but he just nodded and walked away, walking closer to his friends like Raivis, Emil, and others. 

That kid is acting really weird if you ask Arthur. But he ignored it, as time goes on the meeting start after everyone finally arrived and they start discussing. 

Just like how Arthur predicted, the meeting went good just half after the first break and they're starting to get chaos. Alfred was yelling nonsense while eating his burgers, Francis flirting and the got hitted by Elizabeta with her frying pan. Wow that reminds him of how feminine Lilliana is, quite opposite of Elizabeta. Heracles is sleeping, surrounded by his cats. Feliciano babbling about pasta while he's eating it. In conclusion, it's a chaos. 

Arthur know that the 2ps is going to come soon and the meeting will end not well, so he just stand there, pretending to wait for everyone to stop talking. Then at the big large window, he noticed a drone flying over, it's stopped for a few seconds the fly away. 'Maybe it's just some kids playing it. ' 

"Ciao~ " 

'Ah, they finally arrived. '

As everyone went silent, looks like the 2ps have finally come. Everyone looked to Arthur's back, including the Brit himself. The 2ps were already standing there when he looked around. He can feel the glares everyone shot at them, that's scary.

"What are you doing here.. " Ludwig calmly ask, despite his face show his tiredness. Arthur slowly takes some few steps back, knowing they'll walk forward. He can't just walk back to his seat either, what will the others think about it. 

Luciano smirked as his right hand played with his dagger and his other hand in his pocket, "What? We can't come to visit you guys? " 

And as Arthur predicted, the 2ps did walked forward. Oliver, Flavio, and Gillen quietly smiled at him and Arthur smiled back. 

"Look, we're having a meeting here. " Ludwig gave them a very cold yet intimidating glare. Kuro sighed and raised an eyebrow, "With all those noises? Really? " 

"Come on, it's been so long, don't you miss us? " Allen smirked, his hand holding a very dangerous bat full of nails, that was on his shoulder. 

Then there's a very tense silent, the air made Arthur can't breathe, too tense. But he find the silent odd, llike really odd.

Alfred suddenly stood up and walked to the front, standing in front of the 2ps, looking cheerful like how he always look, "Listen dudes, can't you just go back to your shitty world and never come back? "

Arthur hide his smirk behind his hand, if only they knew how beautiful their world is, he's sure they'll be dumbfounded. How it's just so much better than this world, if only though.. 

Matt smirked, "And what if we don't want to? " He teased as he put a hand on his hips, "You're going to beat us? " 

".. I don't want to fight. " Alfred responded calmly, pouting a bit. 

Allen give a smug face, "Oh~ you're acting like a hero now? " 

The other American doesn't seems to be happy by that as he frowned. Then a storm appear, like in movies, it's like background behind Allen and Alfred. Arthur can really use some popcorns right now.

The 2ps was staring sharply yet sarcastically at them while the other 1ps was glaring at them without fear. What a very uncomfortable situation, especially when you're in the middle of it. 

His eyes then stopped at the big window at the left of the room, showing that the rain is still pouring hard. He is strangely calm right now, he should be panic, but he didn't.

Now that he thinks about it, his fever isn't completly gone either, he's still a bit ill but he just shrugged it off. At earlier break, he drink some black tea although Oliver suggested to drink herbal tea. Wow, his head is really random right now. 

Then he noticed that they had been talking about something but he didn't follow. What he saw is that Luciano throw his dagger to Feliciano, but of course he didnt throw it directly at him, just an inch next to his ear and end up embedded at the wall, Feli shrieked. Ludwig glared at him, "Don't throw your knives here!" 

Luciano chuckled lightly, "My knife, my choice." Then his magenta eyes scanning around. "Do you know how laughable is it, that you're already thousand years old but still can't run a meeting right?" And that made the 1ps frowned even more, not liking the comment. 

Elizabeta stood up, "Just go away, can you? Mind your own business! "

Feliks nodded, "Yeah, like, we don't accept comments from you, who like, plays around with knives! "

Flavio smiled, let out some creepy giggles, "Well, you are us, so your business is ours too. " He walked to the window and touches it, looking to the rain deeply. 

"We're not you, you monsters!" Lovino growled at them. Arthur flinched at that even though its not for him. Sure he know they don't like the 2ps but calling them monsters is a bit too much, why? Because he felt that, being called monster.. By his own people when he was a little, long time ago. 

"We are you, stop denying that, we are part of your history."

"And that's why you all are monsters! You're the dark part of us! We don't need you! " Alfred finally snapped at them, that made Arthur flinched, have Al ever raised his voice like that? Maybe he had, but can't remember. 

Oliver then walked closer to Alfred, eyes closed, smiling sweetly yet deadly, the American didn't even flinch and stay at his place bravely.

"That's not very nice, Al. Calling someone's a monster- " His eyes then opened, showing those blue electric deadly eyes. "-when you're the one who created it. " 

Then they all hear a shotgun as they all turn to Basch (Switzerland) who's glaring at the 2ps, then he aimed his gun to Oliver, "Leave or I'll shot." Then two dagger almost cut Basch ears off but it just fly through, it's clearly Luciano's. "You do know that we can attack first too right?" The Italian forced a smile. 

"You're the one who crashed in! " Gilbert snapped as his hands beats the table and stood up.

"But we didn't start did we? We just talked. " Xiao grinned like crazy then he tilted his head to the right as a shotgun was heard, it was Allistor, Arthur was shocked, "Allistor!! You brought weapons here?!!" The redhead flinched, as if getting caught doing something bad. "Uh.. Basch did too!" 

"He always does! It's his number one thing!" 

Allistor growled, then glanced back to the 2ps. Out of nowhere, Arthur's nauseous crash in to his head, making himsweating. He knows the 2ps noticed that something is wrong but he gave some signals that he's okay. Then he noticed a drone from the window, 'What the hell?' How many times had the drone fly there? This is the third floor.. How odd.

The again, he was surprised by how calm he is, he does know that the 2ps won't hurt them badly but it's still weird how calm he is despite knowing that his 'friends' will be harm. It feels like.. So weird, did he.. 

"Let's solve this peacefully, you all go back to your world and we will continue our meeting." Antonio smiled, Ludwig nodded, "This building is full of humans, so let's don't start a fight here." That sentnce somehow made Arthur looked to the exit door and stared at it for a while. 

Kuro smirked, as if mocking them, "Is that a reason or you're just scared?" 

Gilbert gritted his teeth, fist clenching hard, "I would really like to hit you right now." 

"And we would really like to see you try." 

The Albino took out his gun and pointed it to Gillen who stayed calm.Seeing that, Lutz pointed his gun to Ludwig, Allistor pointed his gun to Lutz and Flavio pointed his to the Scottish man, Luciano throw his knives to Basch, making the German Nation to dropped his gun a bit far, he tsked. They glared at each other for a while, making sure that if any of them move, they'll quickly respond. 

Arthur glared to Gilbert, "You.. Bring y-your.. Gun too." By the sound of how hard he's breathing, some Nations noticed that he's sweating while it's raining, while the 2ps who had noticed earlier, seems even more worriedd even though they tried to hide it. 

"Arthur-san are you okay?" Kiku asked worrily from his seat. "I'm fine.. Just my fever." Kyel stood up, "Should I get you some water?" 

Allen frowned, he's fully aware that the blonde needs water, but the show needs to keep going, "No one is leaving this room." Some 2ps give him surprised glance to him but they understand why, Kyel glared at him. 

"Iggy, dude, did you eat something weird today?" Alfred asked, not moving from his place and holding a gun aimed to Allen, Arthur never noticed the American having a gun, what the hell? Does everybody has a gun here? "No, I didn't." He hold his spinning head tightly. 

Oliver then looked around, his electric blue eyes scanning around then he walked to Arthur's seat, keep walking even though there's guns aimed to him now.

Joao and Lovino, the one who sit at Arthur's right and left, put their guards on. But Oliver just take the tea cup at the table and walk away, to Arthur, "Good idea, maybe tea would do." He mumbled. 

But then Oliver stopped at the middle of the room, looking at the tea in the cup, having his own reflection. The tea wasn't full, it was only half there and was a bit cold. He then sniffed at it and glance to Flavio who raised a brow, but after a few seconds, he get it. "Dip one of your fingers!"

Oliver hesitantly did as told, his fingers have blue and pink pastel nail polish on it. He dip his pinkie which have the blue pastel color, his electric blue eyes went wide when he pulled out back, the blue pastel has now become black. 

Flavio was surprised too but then he frowned at the 1ps, "The nail polish I applied on Oliver's nails, it turns black when it touches with some dangerous liquids. " 

Luciano gritted his teeth and glared at all of them, hands in his dagger was tightened, eyes sharp and cold towards them, "It's drugged! " 


	11. Chapter 11

"It's drugged! " 

Gilbert frowned after Luciano yelled that, "Why are you glaring at us! It could be you who drugged it!! " 

Oliver put the tea cup down at the nearest table and ran to the exit door, wanting to do something, but when he twisted the door knob and it won't open, he froze and tried again some several times. "... The door.. It's locked. " He said as he keep trying to twisted harder. 

"What?! " 

Matt walk to the exit door warily, then tried opening it, but it won't budget, of course he tried again a few more times, but the result is still the same. "It is locked. " 

Alfred turn to the others, ".. Does any of you have waters here? Arthur might need it, " He asked them, feeling that Arthur might need it. 

"I'm fine! I don't need any! " Arthur growled as he squeezed his eyes close, hoping the pain will go away as soon as he open his eyes. 

Then they heard some shotguns through the windows, letting it crashed, some Nations yelled as everyone ducked. 

"What the fuck was that!! " Someone yelled as everyone was panicking, Arthur was oddly calm, maybe it's because the drug in his tea that made him so calm. "Try kick the door! " He suggested. 

No one moved from their position, Arthur doesn't know why do they keep at their place tho. He glance to Allen who glanced back, Arthur moved his head, signing to the door. The American groaned and saved his gun as he walked to the door and tried kicking it. 

Then the Brit glance at the others who's still holding their gun, "Save all of your gun, we're in the same situation right now. " 

Alfred, Allistor and Gilbert then pointed their gun to the outside of the window, Arthur frowned, "They're probably humans, idiot, calm down. " 

"You're too calm in this situation! " Lovino responded, feeling panic and scared at the same time. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's not like we can die anyways. Oh? My head isn't spinning aga- " He coughed and when he looked at his hand, there was blood. 

'What month is today? It's not July or June right?? ' he raised a brow, then the pain in his chest crashed in, hurts like hell, as if there's knife digging into his chest. 

He didn't scream in pain, he keep it to himself, even though he's calm, the others aren't. So let's not make the others panicked even more. 

Before anyone could ask Arthur about it, some shotguns was shoted at them again. Everyone hide below the table and some just hide behind big things. It was a good distraction though. 

"The door is closed from the outside, we're trapped! " Allen yelled out loud and was preparing his gun to shot. 

"Allen! Don't shot! " Luciano yelled, warning the American about what Arthur said earlier. 

"But they're going to kill us! " 

"It's probably just some.. I don't know, terrorist? You know their world, they attack without warnings. " 

"Unlike your world! Which is already broken! " 

Luciano and Lovino glared at each other intensely despite the shotguns, like a battle between wolves. 

Arthur glance around, he must take advantage of his calmness, he then noticed that Lilli, Matthew, and Emil got shoted, doesn't seems fatal but still shoted. This won't do any good, they're in London, on bus land, he's responsible for their safety. He peeked to the shooter and scanned what he see, there was like five or six groups, holding guns with them, they were wearing all black and a black helmet with dark glass that covered their faces. 

He closed his eyes to focused to other sounds and heard some humans yelling outside. They probably called the cops, but if they waited, maybe they all will get shoted. Then his eyes opened and glance to the 2ps.

Doesn't know how but whenever he glance to the 2ps, they will always glance back, makes everything easier though. 

"Prepare to shot, just at the legs or arms, " Arthur calmly ordered, he's sure the 1ps can't hear him since they're a bit far from them plus the shotguns are loud. "So don't kill them! "

"Kuro and Xiao, get ready to slice some bullets to protect the others plus Oliver and Gillen who will get everyone outside by the destroying the wall, you can do that right? Don't worry about this building, there's no human here. "

The 2ps nodded, start to preparing their things in their positions. Just by that simple words, they can clearly knows how Arthur's plan is going to be, perfect bond isn't it? 

Arthur's right hand raised, signing to hold and wait for his command. When Arthur's eyes caught one of the humans were reloading their gun, he pointed his hand to the window, "NOW!! " 

Allen, Matt, Lutz, Luciano, Flavio, Francoise and Viktor ran out from their hiding spot and shoted at the humans, it was no easy since they keep moving. 

Oliver and Gillen walked to wall, with Oliver's magic, the wall was destroyed. Oliver turn to the others, "Get out of here!! Quick!! " He yelled at them. 

The shooting got even more aggressive as one by one walk out. When Michelle was about to walk out a bullet was heading to her, her eyes narrowed, knowing it's late even if she runs then Kuro stood in front of her and cut the bullets into two. He glance to her, "Don't be a slow poke. " He hissed then Michelle ran away. 

Kuro and Xiao, using their katana and sword, protected who's going out by cutting the bullet into two. Marvelous isn't it? It's a very cool scene if you ask Arthur about it. 

Luciano tched when one of the bullets crossed to his cheek and give him a laceration, "They're pretty good. " 

Francoise nodded, agreeing with the Italian, "Mhmm, maybe they're soldiers? " 

".. Who knows. " 

Almost everyone walk out but the shootings keep goes on, the 2ps walk back slowly. "

Oliver turns to Arthur, "Everyone is almost out! Come on! Go out too! " He yelled, the blonde nodded and was about to run out when he felt a pain in his chest and his head, making him stopped at the center. 

He knows this is a bad idea but he looked around, and as if the time was being slowed down, he can see a very unique bullet was already one meter in front of him. It was heading to him and only to him, it doesn't seems like a random shot if Arthur looks from the direction. 

It's as if, his move is already predicted. Then his lips form a smirk, "How pathetic, we've been framed from the beginning.. " 

**[BANG!!]**

"ARTHUR!!! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kind of short, I've tried my best to update! And I don't think I'll update again in short time, I have a Toefl test to study for, wish me luck! 
> 
> And thank you for reading this story of mine, hope you enjoy! If you find any typos, sorry, I'm too lazy to fix it :V


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I updateee  
> Just cuz I done this earlier than I thought  
> Bye

**(Someone's POV On)**

_Its so dark.. Where am I? I can't see anything.. I can't hear anything.. I can't move... I'm numb? There's no one except me, it feels so lonely and empty.._

_"Hey! Can I give you some advice? "_

_What the hell? Who's that?_

_"I'm you! "_

_Wha- he can hear me?? There's someone else here, where am I exactly? And advice? Why would he give me??.. But I'm open to it._

_"Then I shall give you my advice, listen carefully, these advice will save your life.. "_

_A man walked in, "You shall not repeat our mistakes. "_

_And then another, "Learn from your mistakes, that's what they say right? "_

_Then there's three other came in, "We will take the other's voice to you.. "_

_What I can see clearly about them, is that they all have blonde hair.. And it seems the same._

_"You shall be careful from now on, your body is now fragile.. Just like rice, once it's been cooked to be a porridge, it can't be a rice anymore, it won't change anymore."_

_"You, yourself is your own priority, do not put other things on your road except yourself. "_

_"If you can, just run.. Run away sometimes is a very good solution.. B_ u _t don't run everytime, you must fight sometimes too. "_

_"Be careful with the Ocean man, everything including us is at his palm.. He's the one who we send, watching in silence even though he knows everything. "_

_"Your future depends on you, not what everyone around you. T_ _he center of the chaos.. Is us.. "_

_"Be careful with your sharp things, not only it will slice your skin, it may also slice your relationship. "_

_"Take some rest, sleep well, have fun while you can.. Good memories can be a very positive things, you know. "_

_Then all of them turn to the one who hasn't give his advice, everyone seems sad here but he looks the worst. Then he walked closer to me, his right hand touches my left shoulder then gave a soft yet painful smile._

_"Hey, three hundred twenty four.. "_

_What? That's a number, why would he call me that? And that sounds like a lot._

_"I just want to say that.. Everyone holds a knife.. It's up to them how they're going to use it, either they'll use it to protect you, to protect themselves... Or to stab us.. "_

_"So whichever they will choose.. Be prepared, being a warrior in garden is so much better than being a gardener in war.. "_

_".. And I hope you won't met the bad ending like us, do not let the roots grow too branched, it won't be too good for the tree, itself. "_

_"And now.. " His hand then went a bit down from my shoulder. "The game of yours has finally begin. "_

_Then I can feel the hand push me, as if there's a hole behind me, I can feel myself fall. But then I saw them all smile, "We wish you luck! "_

_Squishing my eyes close letting myself fall-_

"AHHHH!!!! " 

"Woa- Arthur!! You're awake! " Hearing that voice, I looked around and saw the familiar faces around me, looking at me worried and relieved. 

I was breathing really heavily, wait.. 

"What happened? "

**(Arthur's POV Off)**

Before anyone replies, Leon handed Arthur a glass of water, the Brit drink it. 

"You just got shoted, Arthur. " 

His brain was loading the words he just heard as the memory about the early event, "Ah, yes.. Wait, I'm not the only one who got shoted! Lilli, Emil and Matthew did too right? " 

"We're here! " 

Arthur looked around, he was at the left corner of the room, beside the window. He cand indeed Matthew at his right, Lilli across him with Basch at her side and Emil with the other Nordics across Matthew. 

He tilted his head, "Ah, we're in the same room? "

"Yes, your boss' idea! " 

"Ah.. " Then he looked around again. He pressed his lips together while everyone was asking how does he feels, he then quietly asked "W-.. Where's the 2ps? " His voice was like whisper, they won't be able to hear it if they're as far as Matthew. 

Ivan smiled, "We kicked them out! " He reply in a very cheerful tone. He gets the hint of suspicious in the Russian's voice but he ignores it. 

Arthur then looked down at himself, he wasn't wearing his suit, he's wearing a long sleeves hospital clothes, does that mean they know?! He starts panicking. But why haven't they ask about it? Are they- 

_'Calm down, poppet, they haven't know! '_

His eyes went wide as he look around, 'Oliver?? ' but he can't find him in the room. 

_'Im using telepathy! They won't let us meet you so we're at your house right now. '_

He can feel his shoulder relaxed by that. He glanced around him, people was busy with their own business as he stared his hands. 

_'We already told the doctor and nurses to keep this a secret and they of course agreed, it's a personal matter after all. '_

Arthur nod slowly and smiled, 'Thank you, Oliver.. Tell the others my thank you, their talking, I have to go! '

_'Get well soon, poppet! '_

Then he can feel the connection between him and Oliver was cut off. 

Leaning his back to whatever behind him and stared at the others, he asked "How long? What did the doctor said? "

"Don't worry, it's just five hours, and.. Strangely, they can't find a bullet in you even though you have the gunshot wound. " Kyel, who sit on a chair next to him, quickly replied. 

Arthur raised a brow, ".. So they didn't found a bullet? Just the wound? " 

Everyone nodded before anyone can continue explaining which he isn't interested about, he then said, "You all should go back and rest, it's been a tiring day. " 

Matthew nodded, agreeing with him and smiled at the others, "That's right, the visiting hour is going to end soon too! " 

Basch frowned at the statement, "We can't stay? " Lilli take her brother's hand, "Don't worry, bruder, I'm not alone here. " 

After a few moments talking, they finally leaved, Arthur told them to say that he's okay to his brothers and they say yes. 

Arthur, Matthew, Lilli, and Emil glance at each other. They were quiet for a while since none of them had ever talk before- well they did, but not much. He doesn't know why but Arthur felt a bit old in this room; 

"So where did you guys get shoted? " Emil asked, trying to start a conversation. "Mine's at my left shoulder. " 

"At my right leg.. " Matthew replied as he smiled a bit, hugging his polar bear which was strangeky allowed in the room. 

Lilli gave a soft smile, "My lower right stomach. "

".. I think mine's at my chest, not quite sure.. " Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes. Then his eyes went wide, 'My knife!! ' he look around to find his knife but didn't find it. 

He can't lose it, not when it's not even a day after the 2ps gave it to him. He needs to find it NOW! 

Then he turned to the others, "Have any of you saw my knife?! " 

"Your knife? " 

Emil and Matthew look around and shake their head but then Lilli say, "I have! I think you fall it right a few seconds after you got shoted!.. But the 2ps took it. " 

Arthur's shoulder relaxed, "I- I see.. Thank you. " He doesn't need to be worried then if it's at the 2ps hand, he's really careless, he should be more careful. 

"Maybe we can ask for it after we get better, " Matthew suggested, maybe he thought Arthur was sad that his knife was taken. 

Lilli nodded, "We're Nations, we will heal in no time! " 

"N-no, it's okay, you don't need to.. " Arthur said, smiling at them. 

Emil then asked, "But why did you bring a knife with you? " 

"Ah, it's.. It's just a gift from someone that I received this morning, it's okay, doesn't matter. " His right hand rubbed his back of his neck while smiled a bit. 

They went quiet for a while until Lilli remember something, "Ah, but.. What about the drug in Mister England's tea? " She asked softly. 

Then all of them start to remember about that problem, well they did get distracted by new problems when that one hasn't been solved. 

"That's right! Did the doctor know what poison is it? " Emil added as he turned to the other males, seems a bit concerned. 

Matthew smiled and give a reply, "Well, Alfred told me that it's a tranquilizer, a drug to calm you down. " 

The Nordic Nation in the room raised a brow, "A calming drug?? It's not like.. A poison? " 

Matthew shrugged, "But that's good isn't it? "

Arthur think about it.. 

Empty building without a single human in there, locked door, his drugged tea, and a bullet that heading to him. Everything was planned, it's good that no human was there but why them? Why are they attacked the Nations? 

And the drug was just a calming one, it's very clear that it's related to the shooting. 

'Whatever it is, I need to be careful.. '

Then he remembered about him getting some advice from his dream. Arthur believes in magic, so a message in dreams, may be a warning for him. 

'I must remember all of the advice from them.. ' 

But the one he remembered the most is the 'Trust no one.. ' and why did one of them call him the three hundred twenty four? That sounds like a lot. 

He let out a heavy sigh and looked to the window, he's really to red to think about it now.

".. It's been so long since the last time I got shoted.. " Arthur mumbled still looking at the sky from the window, gaining everyone's attention. "I almost forgot how does it feel, but looks like I'm going to remember it for a while. " 

Matthew put a hand in front of his mouth as he chuckled, "Yes, it is indeed.. " 

The only girl in the room smiled, "I'm glad that it's just us who got shoted, I mean, the others didn't.. " 

The others smiled at her, "Us too, Lilli.. " 

"We're all glad.. " 

And just like what Lilli said, the next day, they were all healed, the doctor refused to let them out first since for normal humans they need more rest, but they managed to talk about it and they stayed in the hospital again for one day and the doctor unwillingly agreed to let them go. Still not telling the doctor that they're Nations! Keep that in mind, citizens! 

Their stay at the hospital really made them four grow closer, since the visiting time is limited, all they have was themselves. They played UNO, talk about stuff, and sometimes run away to the garden together, ended up being scolded by the nurses, but it was fun. 

Arthur never saw Lilli, Emil, and Matthew laughed so freely, it makes him happy to see it, and they ended up being best friends in just a day, marvelous right? Unlike the author who doesn't have frie-- //smack 

And here they are now, walking to the meeting room, yes they're having a meeting again. 

Arthur sighed, "This is bloody stupid, all of you should've go back to your country! What if there's another attack like yesterday. " 

Lilli who was next to him, giggled softly, "Well since we're all here, we might as well finish our job before going back. " 

"Say, Lilli, where's Basch? He's always with you right? " Emil asked as he glanced to her, concerned about the protective big bro isn't with his little sister now. 

"Ah, bruder has something to discuss with mister Ludwig and mister Roderich.. " Emil nodded at the reply. 

When they finally almost reach the meeting room, Arthur sense the 2ps presence, he stopped as the others looked to him, stop their walking as well. "What's wrong, Arthur? " 

"Ah, it's.. I forgot I have to take some papers in my office, I'll be right back! " Then he run away. 

Lilli, Matthew and Emil glanced at each other. "But I thought he finished all things that he needed to say? " 

Arthur walk to the other hall, and there he find the 2ps.

"Hey, doll! " Allen greeted him as he raised his hand. 

Oliver quickly run to Arthur and hugged him, "Are you okay now? It's frustrating not to visit you while you need us!! " 

He smiled and hugged back, "I'm okay, thank you for worrying about me.. " 

"Those doctors and nurses didn't say anything about your cuts, didn't they? " Kuro asked, making sure of it. 

Arthur and Oliver leg go of the hug and he shall his head, "No, but.. The doctor suggested me to go to the psychologist.. Won't do it though.. Did you tell them? "

Lutz nodded as he crosses his arms, "We just tell them not to tell anybody about it and of course they agreed, all doctors know that kind of problem is a personal problem. " 

Flavio walk closer to him, "Anyways, we brought your drugged tea to test it, it was just a calming drug.. " 

Arthur was confused about where did they tested it but he didn't ask about it, he nodded, "Yes they did told me about that, and do you know that they said, they can't find a bullet in me. "

Everyone gave the 'seriously? ' face to him, of course he knows that's ridiculous but what can he do about it? Maybe the bullet drop or something? Okay, that's even more ridiculous. 

"But you were clearly shoted!! " Xiao frowned as he argued, sensing something wrong about it. 

"Yes, I do have the gunshot wound, but not the bullet.. And have you noticed at that time. Locked door, no humans, drugged tea, and shooting. " He asked, trying to distract them from the topic. 

They all glanced at each other for a while, then to Arthur and they nodded their head together. Their face turn dead serious. "Ja, it was a trap.. " 

Matt crosses his arms, "From the direction of their shots, it clearly trying to avoid to hurt too much of us and others. " He added

Then Francoise eyes narrowed, giving them a cold gaze, "But not you, Arthur, they're targeting you. " 

He lowered his gaze, "I know, the one who shot me, must've predicated my move, just by where the bullet is heading. "

Lutz crossed his arms and nodded, "The other's injuries might be just to cover that fact. " 

The Blonde put a hand below his chin, "This is getting even more complicated than I thought. " 

Luciano hummed at that as his hand took out his knife and play with it, "I've send some of my mafia agents to investigate it, probably will take some time. " 

"And we did checked the place where we saw the shooters, we didn't find anything there, they leave it clean. " Xiao added. 

Arthur lived long enough to know that this will be a long case, but they need to find the culprit, what if the culprit will target the others too? That will be very bothersome. Then the thought about the bullet crashes into his head. 

"Ah! And the bullets! " 

Luciano nodded at him, "Looks weird, right? It's suspicious how weird it looks.. " 

Gillen and Oliver tilted their head, since they both didn't get involved with the bullets. So they just listened quietly. 

Viktor then took our something from his pocket, and show it to all of them. It was the bullets, Viktor have five of it, "I picked it up before leaving. " 

Flavio took one from the Russian's hand and look at it closer, "I never see a bullet like this, look so slim and unique. " The bullet, like what Flavio said, was slim, but it had some blue neon strips which makes it look modern, its colour was metalic silver with a bit of black. 

Arthur take one, look at it for a while before saying, "I'll ask the others, maybe they know something about it. " 

Allen glanced to him and nodded, "We'll try to find out what bullet is this. " 

Then the Brit remembered something, he turned to them, "Hey, where's my- " But before he can finish, his dagger in it's pocket was thrown to him and of course he catched it. 

He smirk at them, "You guys read my mind. " 

They all chuckled. 

"We know you too well, Artie. " 


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is Arthur? " Ludwig asked, he was already losing his patience of waiting since the others can't keep their mouth shut, making it worse, but he keep as patient as he can. 

Matthew glanced to the door then to the German, "I'm sure he's on his way here." He answered softly, fearing that the German will explode if he said it a bit louder. 

Then after a few seconds, the door swing open as Arthur walk in, "Pardon me for being late, Ludwig, I have some things to do. " He apologized as he sit on his seat, between Kyel and Lilli. 

The German nodded, "Please don't be like that next time, England. " Then he started the meeting.

"Did you get the papers you wanted to take? " Lilli whispererf

He then remembered about the excuse he said earlier, "Ah yes but it wasn't in my office, so I assumed Howard take it or someone, I'll ask him later. " His hand brushing the back of his neck. 

She smiled and nodded then start paying attention to what Ludwig is saying. After an hour they finished, today's meeting was awfully peaceful, probably because the early event. Arthur then stood up, "Can I add something? " He ask to the German. 

"Ja, of course, you're the host here.. " Ludwig replied as he sit down. Everyone was looking at Arthur who was taking out the bullet from his pocket, then show it to everyone. 

They were all confused, seems like none of them see the bullets then. Arthur sighed and start, "This is one of the bullets from the shooters few days ago. " 

Ah, he can see how everyone was surprised by that. 

Gilbert crossed his arms and tilted his head a bit, "That's a very weird looking bullet. " Narrowing his eyes to see it more clear. 

Antonio nodded, agreeing with his friend, "Si, I never saw that kind of bullet. " 

Yes, Arthur can see how all of them are concerned, they all doesn't know about the bullet. But it won't harm to ask, "Does any of you ever saw this? Or like.. I don't know, anything? " 

Everyone shake their head. 

Kyel, who's next to Arthur look closely to the thing Arthur was holding, "It's very thin.. And cool.. " 

A certain American grinned, "It looks like it was from the future! Like some robots thingy! " 

They both grinned at each other. 

"Da, it's very thin.. " Ivan agreed, smilling a bit. "I almost thought it was some kind of an injection thing. " 

Hearing that, Arthur flinched then look closer to it, 'Injection? ' 

"But we never have anything like those, do we? " Francis glanced at everyone. "Unless, someone did it behind our back. " His voice grew to be suspicious of the others. 

Some of them gulped, Francis was making everyone being suspicious.

Arthur glared to him, clearly annoyed by him saying that, "Don't speak nonsense, Frog. We're all victims here. " The Frenchman chuckled, resting his chin on his hand. 

"But where did you get those, Arthur? Weren't you shoted at that time? " 

".. Investigators."

Everyone nodded at that. 

Once again, to make sure, Arthur asked, "So no one knows? " And everyone shake their head again, Arthur nods, "Thank you for all of your attention. " 

And the meeting was dismissed. Arthur sighed, after this everyone will go back to their country, at least he doesn't need to worried about their safety. Then he get a flashback of him and the 2ps before he leave and went to the meeting. 

_"We know you too well, Artie. "_

_Arthur chuckled at that, "I must say, I never been as open as now to someone else. "_

_Oliver smiled happily, "Then we're the first one to make you cross the line!! "_

_".. I'm just reminding you but we always be at your side, if you need us, just call our name, we will come! Call any of us! Even at the our world's one! We will come! " Kuro hold both of his hand. Arthur tilted his head but smiled._

_"I know, you always be there when I need you! "_

_They all smiled, satisfied by the reply._

_"Oh! By the way, we talked to your queen about this. "_

_Arthur froze, giving a horror expression to Xiao. "Y-you.. What? "_

_The Chinese laughed, making him unable to reply, so Luciano take his place, "We talked to your queen, since she saw us wondering around the hospital. " He said, trying so hard not to laugh at Arthur's traumatized expressions, it's as if he can pass out anytime soon._

_Lutz smiled calmly and put a hand on Arthur's head as he patted the Brit's hair, "Don't be so scared, she already knows that you talk to us much lately. "_

_Flavio nodded, smilling as he crossed his arms, "And she didn't mind about us, as long as you want it. "_

_Arthur can feel himself relaxed so much now, especially his shoulders, he smiled, "You almost gave me a heart attack! "_

_They all laughed._

Arthur smiled by himself, he really almost pass out when he heard them saying that. He's grateful that his queen didn't mind, if only the other Nations will too. He glanced around at the Nations who's still talking with each other. 

Then he groaned, 'Why the bloody hell is it as if I'm introducing a boyfriend to family?! ' 

"Arthur, you alrighty, mate? " Kyel asked, looking worried the Brit who glanced to him and nodded, "I'm fine, thank you for asking, Kyel. " Giving the Australian an awkward smile. 

Kyel who was with Kaelin and Matthew glance at each other, Arthur tilted his head. Matthew then give him a handkerchief, "Your nose is bleeding, mister England.. " 

Hearing that, one of his hand quickly reach his nose and look at it. Ah, he's right it's red, the Canadian then cleaned the blood with his handkerchief. 

"I'm sorry, Matthew, I'll clean it.. " Arthur said as he softly take Matthew's hand who smiled, "It's okay, you need to rest. " 

Kaelin nodded, "Yes! You just got shoted! You just rest. "

"But Matthew did too! "

"But you're the most fatal one here. " 

"I'm a Nation, that tiny bullet won't kill me. " 

They all sighed, knowing that they won't win against Arthur's stubbornness. Kaelin doesn't know why, but lately, his former caretaker has been acting different lately.. 

"Besides, you all should go back now. Who knows maybe there will be another shooting. " Arthur crossed his arms. 

"But you're here too, it's dangerous, wanna go to ours? " Kyel grinned, suggesting an idea of his. 

Arthur glance to the Australian, "No thank you, I have some wolves to take care. " He mumbled as he snickered to himself. 

Before any of them could reply, they heard the door burst open. They all look to the door and saw Antonio, breathing heavily, looking tired over there. 

"Oi, tomato bastard, what happened? " Lovino asked as he walk closer, concerned why the Spaniard seems in a rush. 

"T-the news! Open the news!! " 

Arthur quickly stood up and take the tv remote, turning it on as everyone spotted their attention to it. 

_"The unknown person stated that there is some immortal living with us, humans here. That statement didn't go without any evidence as he shows some pictures that looks from long ago and a picture that he took just yesterday after the shooting incident in a building. "_

Everyone's eyes went wide at that, froze at their places. Does that mean.. Humans know? 

_"Here are the photos we get and the information about the immortals. "_

Then they show the photos of the old times, like in wars when Francis was fighting with Arthur, Revolutionary War where Alfred was standing there with Arthur who's already on the ground, Roderich fighting along with Elizabeta and Arthur against the BTT, and many more. Then there was the photo of their newest meeting, yes when they got shoted. And they show all of their faces. 

The room was quiet, still processing what the News tell them, did they just get exposed? It's not some like a joke? 

"Wh-.. Is this real? " Ludwig asked, trying to stay calm while he seems a bit panicked. 

Antonio gulped, shot a worry glance to the German, "Sadly, si, it is.. " 

"Whoever did this, they did a pretty good job aru. " Yao frowned at the screen, crossing his arms. 

Arthur waste no more time as he look at the others, "All of you need to go back, now!! " 

Ludwig nodded and turned to the others too, "We all must- " 

"Mister England!!! " 

Everyone turn to the door, a soldier ran in, heading to Arthur. The soldier give him the greeting first then tell what he was rushing about, "Sir, we have a problem! The airplanes that everyone booked was bombed! " 

He can feel his eyelids raised a bit and heard some Nations gasped, so his blood earlier was because of that? Wait, airplane? That.. That's a warning.. 

".. That's a warning for us so we won't go anywhere, da? " Ivan bluntly stated, his voice was calm even without his usual cheerful smile. 

"W-what should we do now.. " Michelle asked, glancing around worrily. 

Arthur glance at them, 'They can't stay here, if those people doesn't want them to go, then they must've planned something. But who knows what will they do if they keep go back to their country. ' 

His bite his lips, what should he do now? One wrong move then something bad can happened.

_'You forgot the clear parts, poppet, you need to go somewhere safe first, you know! We'll meet you there! And the drivers will be Luci's agent! So don't worry! '_

Ah, that's Oliver's voice. Then he smiled, he's right, he forgot the very clear part, 'Thank you, Ollie, everyone. ' 

He turn to the soldier, "Bring everyone to the Buckingham Palace, do it secretly, don't attract any attention, but hurry, there will be my drivers who will brought us there. " The soldier nodded and run away quickly. 

The blonde turn to the others, "We all will go to the Buckingham Palace, the drivers will bring you there, just stay calm. " 

"You can't just go there without informing the Queen, lad! " Allistor responded, frowning a bit. Patrick nodded, agreeing with his brother. 

He knows he doesn't need to do that, the 2ps must've done that, even without him telling them to. He pulled his lips, forming a calm smile, "Don't worry about that, just relax. " 

"Does the drug still has its effect on you? " 

".. Git. " 

After they all reached to the Palace, Arthur told them to greet the Queen first, he didn't go with them, instead, he went to the garden. 

"Art! Over here! " He heard a voice call him, he smiled at that direction and the 2ps was there, he ran closer as Flavio and Oliver hugged him. Arthur giggled, "Thank you for your help, everyone. " 

"No problem! We're always here for you! " Oliver smiled and let go, Flavio did the same. 

"But seriously, the News, they know? " Allen asked, putting his hands on hips. 

He nodded, "They already know, I don't know if the humans believe it or not, but seeing the photos, they probably believe it. " 

Kuro put his hand below his chin, "Maybe I'll try to find out who send it to those reporters. " 

Francoise nodded and glance to Luciano, "You have some hacker in your mafia, right? " 

"Mhmm, I'll tell them to do it. " 

"But what if you get caught! That's dangerous! " Arthur asked, a bit worried. "Besides, why do you have your mafia building in London?? " 

"Oh come on, I have it all around your world, and I've take you there right? Why did you ask now? "

"I forgot. " 

"Should've known.. " 

Arthur chuckled. 

Matt sighed, shaking his head slowly, "Lot things just happened and you can still chuckling here. " 

He give a warm grin, "Only you guys who can do that! " 

The Canadian smirked as he crossed his arms, "Yea right. " 

He chuckled again, then asked "So you guys will be sleeping here too right? There's lots of room here. "

Flavio nodded, "Yes and will be extra careful since we will be at the same roof with our counterparts. "

Arthur then remember about them, "Ah! They probably finishes greeting the Queen! " 

Xiao laughed, "You literally forgot that they existed. " 

They all laughed. Viktor smiled at him, "Go on then, we'll talk later. " 

Arthur nodded, "See you later then. " Then he run away, leaving his friends behind who was still smiling at him. 

Arthur can't stop himself from keep smiling as his feet was running slower, how lucky he is to have the 2ps. 

Now, they're all in the Buckingham Palace. His smile faded as he stopped and lowered his gaze. They need to be extra careful, one wrong move, then everything will get caught. 

Especially Nations like Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, and Feliciano. They always wondering around and the very dangerous habit of theirs are never knock. They always walks in without knocking. 

He also needs to always lock doors then, he noted to himself. But he and the 2ps usually talks at night, when everyone is asleep. 

He stayed there for a little while before let out a heavy sigh as he look to the window next to him. All he know, they need to be careful. 

While the 2ps seems to worried about Arthur's safety since that shooting clearly shows that he's the main target. 

Luciano smirked, "We need to hunt that person down before he touches our Arturo, yes? " 

Flavio gave a matching smirk, "We don't want them to hurt our precious little bunny now, do we? "

Oliver smiles, "Just make sure Artie doesn't know, he'll freak out. " 

"Oh of course Ollie, our Arthur won't know, he must be protected. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwww I reached 600 hits, never thought that'll possible, thanks guys! A lot! 
> 
> And I never expected for my fingers to betray me and push the publish button, how dare you fingers >:[ 
> 
> My fingers : 👁👄👁 
> 
> And the ending for this chapter kinda sucks, I'm writting this half asleep, probably will do this again later, byeeee good nighttrrtrv


	14. Chapter 14

"Art! There you are! " 

When he heard that voice, he turned around and walk closer to the group of Nations, "Finished? "

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, we already greeted her higness. " Arthur smiled a bit, "Good, sorry to make you wait, should I show you around? Some of you had been here right? " 

They all glanced at each other then to Arthur, Ludwig shook his head, "Ja, some of us have, you don't need to, it's big here, we'll get used to it. " 

Arthur nodded as he got an idea, "Then come with me. " He said as he guide them to a certain room. When he pish the big double door, a cozy room is the sight they get first. 

It was big with comfy sofa's and even some bean bags, big windows let the sun shine in as the light, there was some bookshelves with so many different kind of books, and at their right, there was a king size bed to rest, not to mention there's a lot of pillows. It doesn't lack of anything electronic either, like TV and else. 

The blonde glance back to the others, "Use this room as the 'Living room' like all of you usually have, if you need snacks just call the maid. " Then both of his hands he put on his hips, "But don't make the chef tired of making all of you foods! " He warned. 

"And don't be noisy! The Queen and the other Royals live here! And remember to knock wherever you are in this palace! Especially the Royal's and _Mine_! " He presses the last word as he give them his glare. 

Of course he will warn them that, he doesn't want to be caught with the 2ps if they're in the same room. Then the thought came in, what if they find out? What will they do when they find out? Will they be mad? Of course they will, Arthur Kirkland have a secret relationship with the people who they despise. 

'But if they're going to be mad, be mad at me, not at them.. They were just helping me.. ' he thought solemnly, then his gaze raised to the Nations who was inside the room. 

"Oh! Is this the teddy bears we gave to you, Angleterre? " Francis asked and make Arthur turned to him, what teddy bear?? 

Francis called his two friends, "Antonio! Gilbert! Come here! " They both did and Francis show them three teddy bears.

One was white with red buttons as eyes with a scratch wound at the left eye and a German flag ribbon around it's neck and a cross. The second one was light brown with dark brown at some part of it, it has green buttons as the eyes and have a tomato sticking on its head and a brown ribbon around it's neck. The last one was fluffy light brown with a blue and yellow cape around it's neck just to it's hand and purple buttons as it's eyes. 

Antonio and Gilbert smiled, then the three of them turned to the red Brit, "It's the gift from us! " Arthur's eyes was wide, then run to Francis, trying to take the teddy bears back but Gilbert catch him as he laughed. 

"Give it back!! " Arthur growled, trying to get away from Gilbert's hands. 

Francis grinned at him, "I never thought you'd save it here! So you do like it! " Antonio grinned too, "Si! It's not even dusty, did you wash it regularly? " 

Arthur froze as his face reddened even more, he the give up and hide his face on Gilbert's arms. "S-shut up! " He mumbled as the three of them laugh. 

"What is that? " Feliciano asked as he walk closer, they forgot about the others and now everyone was staring at them. 

The French smiled and show them the teddy bears, "It's the gift we have to Arthur once at his birthday. " 

Some Nations walked closer to get a better look for the teddies. "They look almost just like the three of you, " Elizabeta raised a brow as she glance to them. Gilbert laughed at Arthur who was embarrassed, "That's why we thought he'll throw it away. " 

Arthur bite his lips before parting it to say, "I won't throw anyone's gift just because of those kind of small things. " He said making everyone freeze and look to him with surprised eyes. 

"That's rude, very rude for not appreciating someone's gift for the effort they put into the gifts.. Just how bad am I in your eyes.. " He give a cold glance to all of them who were all shocked. 

Then the door opened and a girl with maid clothes come in, just when the others was about to say something.

"Mister Arthur, your boss is calling you. " Even though everyone's eyes was still locked to Arthur, he didn't care and gently shove Gilbert's arms away from him, and then walk away like nothing happened, leaving all of them behind. 

That's right, just how bad he is in those Nations eyes? Is he really that bad? He knows he has a very sharp mouth, always scold everyone and insult them.. 

His eyes narrowed as both of his fist clenched. 

But he, himself, also tried not too. He also don't want more people to hate him. He doesn't want to hurt others feelings again. But yet he cant, its already part of his personality, as if there's something missing when he doesn't do that anymore. But then again, even antagonist in novels have feelings, so does he.. 

Then he reached the room where his boss was, discussing about the matters, he almost forgot about their existence had been caught and even the bombing. He must focused, not distracted by anything, the other's Nations are here, he's responsible for their safety right now. 

After a few minutes discussing, Arthur then walk away. There's so many problems crashed in just one moment. They need to know who the hell exposed them, they have the almost complete information about them. 

Arthur bite his lips as he stop walking and look to the big window at his right, viewing the busy city then he noticed it was raining. 'What do they want.. ' 

A sigh escaped his lips. 

After a few moments, Arthur find himself in his room, sitting on the floor leaning to the doors. Dagger on his hand, familiar pain on both of his arms, blood dripping down. 

His eyes glanced to his right hand with a dagger, 'Looks like my mind just take over.. ' he thought. 

Arthur is fully aware that he needs to clean the mess, but he can't even grip his dagger now as the instrument fall to the floor. His vision starts to blur too. He groaned, if he passed out here, someone unexpected might come and see him like this. 

'Looks like I lost a lot of blood lately, ' he thought as he glanced around. His vision doesn't get any better, it's getting worse. 

Well, he was planning to kill himself today, but just like the 2ps said, the dagger remind him of them. It feels magical how a simple thing can save someone from killing themselves.. 

'Ah, the 2ps! ' 

He forced himself to part his lips, even though he's not sure if his voice will come out, but he better try, "... Oli.. ver.. " 

After like two seconds, just by two seconds, his blurry vision saw the 2ps Nation-hopped to his front. He can't hear what they're saying, but they quickly run to him. At the same time, his eyelid became very heavy and he closed it.. 

Letting himself being eaten by the darkness.. 

"... ARTHUR!!! " 

Without any warning, that yelling made him spring up, between shocked or scared. Quickly regretting his action after the headache crashed in, hand reached his own head as his eyes scanning around. A group of Nations are standing around his bed, looking at him, looking worried. 

Yao glared to Alfred, "You should've let him rest aru! " He hit the American's arm, but of course the blonde doesn't feel anything because of his string body, he just pouted. 

".. What happened? " Arthur asked, still holding his head as the headache slowly fades. 

Kyel frowned to him with eyes still a bit wide, "We're the one who should asked! We saw blood leaking out from your door, mate! " 

Blood?? 

Arthur's lips quickly pressed together, his hand quietly touches his arm. Below the long sleeve shirt, he can feel a bandage was there. What was the last- ah.. He called the 2ps..

He lowered his head, they helped him again. He was being a burden again, tears then leaked out. Ugh, why does he always be the burden wherever he go.. 

"H-hey, why are you crying? " Gilbert asked, was freaked out when they saw him cry. 

Kiku then offered a glass of water, "Where does it hurt, Arthur-san? " 

After wiping his tears, Arthur take the glass and drink it, shaking his head, "N-no, it's.. Nothing, I think I coughed blood earlier so I went to sleep, of course after clean myself, seems like I forgot to call the maid to clean it. " 

"Maybe you're tired, Angleterre, you should rest. " Francis suggested as he pulled the blanket to cover the Englishman more. 

The British glanced at them one by one, growing concern as he raised a brow, "What about you? What are you doing that makes you go to my room? My room is at the end of this hall, means you purposely come. " 

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at that while Arthur noted that it's night when he saw the window, black sky with stars. Wow, he passed out quite long then, maybe he cut too deep and lost too much blood-

".. Sorry.. " 

It took him a few seconds before Arthur looked to Gilbert, a bit surprised and confused by the sudden apology. "... Why are you apologizing? That's so not like you.. " He asked, tilted his head a bit. 

Gilbert's hand brushed the back of his neck, "Um, about earlier. " He muttered as he look away. 

Antonio nodded, "We didn't mean to say that to hurt your feelings, Lo siento.. " He gave an apologetic smile. 

Francis give a sorry grin too, "Oui, we won't say like that again knowing that hurts you.. " 

Ah, it was about the teddies, Arthur quietly sighed, he really forgot about that event, but didn't really care either, they always did hurt his feelings, just like how he usually insult them. So it's a fair play. 

".. You don't need to apologize, it's a fair play after all. I insulted you, you do that back, it's always been like that. " He mumbled at the last sentence, hoping they won't hear it. 

"What do y- "

"Anyways, any updates about us in the News? " Arthur cut Antonio off as he turned to the others, of course they noticed it but they can't ignore his question either. 

Ludwig glance to the others then to the Brit and nodded, "Ja.. The whole world seems to believe it, though there is a lot who doesn't either. " He answered with a hint of doubt in his voice. 

Then they all heard some knocks on the door as a maid come in, "Excuse me, sir. I am here to inform that the dinner is ready, everyone is waiting in the dining room. " 

Arthur of course is fully aware that his blood loss may turn into a headache if he walks, so "Bring mine here, Marie, I'll eat it here, not feeling good. " He ordered. 

The maid raised her head and look to Arthur, then she parted her lips but before she can say anything else, Arthur cut her. 

"No.. No, don't tell the others, don't call a doctor, just don't freak out like last time, I'm okay. Just need some rest. " 

When the maid was about to say something again, he cut her, again. 

"And don't tell them, just don't tell anyone, don't make the whole Palace freaked out again, just a headache that's all! "

The maid pouted, she bowed and then leaved. Arthur let out a relieved sigh as she walked away. 

"What? What happened last time? " Kyel asked, raising a brow, look concerned about it. 

Arthur glanced to him and gave a tired sigh, "Better not tell, it's crazy, ugh.. " He pinched his head and glanced to them. "You all can go to the dining room, your other Nation must've been waiting for you there, like I said earlier, I'll be eating here. " 

They all glanced at each other and nodded, "Good well soon, Iggs! We have a lot of things to discuss. "

"I know, git!! " 

After they walked out, he waited a few minutes until Marie came back with his food and leave him be, he start eating as the 2ps came out of nowhere. 

"How's your arm, coniglio? " Luciano asked as he smiled and sit next to him. 

Arthur smiled, "Thanks for helping me, and sorry for being a burden again.. " He thanked them as he gives his warm smile. 

Lutz out a hand on his fluffy hair, "What are you talking about, we did tell you to call us whenever you need it. " 

The Brit gave his rare smile, then asked, "Have you guys eaten? " 

"Mhmm, we have, it's so frustrating how we can't eat together again! " Oliver pouted as he lay down on the bed, arms opened wide. 

Flavio sighed as he smirked as his friend's behavior, "Well it's a manner that the host should eat with their guests, except when he's sick or busy. " 

Arthur chuckled, "It's okay, once this chaos is finished, they go back to their countries, we'll eat together again! Like always! " 

They all smiled, liking that idea, as well they all hope everything will quickly get to normal. Then Kuro remembered something, "Ah! And about the one who gave those reporters the news about you all. " He mentioned it making the others remembered it too. 

"After an hour of me and Luci's hackers to hack their device, I found the server who sent it to them. " Kuro proudly said. 

As Luciano snorted, "Just the server. " 

While the Japanese rolled his eyes, "Whatever, the server called himself as 'SeaLF2729' and was highly secured and hard to hacked. " 

"SeaLF2729?? That's... A.. Weird name.. " Oliver mumbled as Kuro chuckled, "That's how internet usually hide themselves, with fake names and weird name user. "

Gillen glanced to the Japanese, "But internet names usually have something to do with the people's fact, right? " He quietly asked. 

Luciano nodded, "Si but not all, so we can't be sure. " 

Arthur groaned as he swallowed his food, "This is so much complicated than I thought.. " 

The others chuckled. 

"Life was never easy, doll, it's always complicated. " Allen said as eat his carrot. 

"... Where did you get that carrot? "

"Oh, this? I stole it. "

"From where? "

"The kitchen. " 

The Brit shot a 'wth' face to him while the others laughed. Never thought that the American will stole a vegetable from the kitchen for snacks. 

"Anyways, why did your fellows come to your room? " Allen asked as he continues to bite his carrot, kinda reminds Arthur of a rabbit. 

Kuro nodded, "That made us a bit panicked when we were helping your wounds while they're walking closer. " 

"A-ah.. That's... " And he tell the whole thing to them. 

Francoise doesn't seem to like the story, well he never liked anything to be honest, "That's rude, even for me. " 

Arthur shrugged, "That's our Fairplay I guess, I insult them and yeah they do the same, I'm used to it. " 

Oliver's gaze softened at his counterpart, "Don't be like that, poppet, you have us! You don't need them anyway! They are the one who needs you! " 

Agreeing with his English friend, Viktor nodded, "When your so-called friends turn their back on you, you turn your back to them. " 

That made Arthur chuckled, "That's like the quotes from Disney! That goes, 'When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world!' " 

Kuro laughed, "They are the world after all. "

"Is he lying though? " 

"Lmao.. " 

"But no worries! You have the whole other world support you! Who needs them anyway! You have us! " Flavio hugged Arthur and giggled. 

The fact made Arthur smiled happily, yeah, he have the whole second world at his back, supporting him, why would he needs the world who makes him like this, he needs the world who made him healed.. 

Arthur hugged back and giggled, tha soft laugh filled with happiness, "Yeah! I have you.. " 

Xiao smiled, "Always! " 

"You always have us.. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, its boring...


	15. Chapter 15

".... This isn't getting any better.. " Arthur mumbled as the others nodded. 

The big room was awfully silent right now, only sound of the rain and the News was all they can hear right now. They had just watched the News about them and found out that they knew more about them faster than expected as some people starting to believe it.. 

Well, many people was also interested with this as they always wanted to know more about universe. The fact about immortal existence made some people also believe that more things like aliens, mermaids, reincarnation, parallel universe and more was also true. 

Dear God, your creation is so..... 

Yeah, everyone is speechless right now. 

But hey, parallel universe does exist if you ask Arthur! Like the 2p's world! The other world! Or else! It's not rare for him to meet his other selves from various universe, like Queen Arthur of Spades.. That just remind him of King Alfred- THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! 

"How the fuck are we supposed to explain this?! " Lovino yelled, frustrated as he shale his own hair. "This doesn't seems to will be a nonsense rumor that will fade away!! They got strong proofs and everything!! " 

Kiku nodded, "We all of course know that this time will happen one day, we really must get this straight.. " 

"No, no, no, I don't think you read the News in internet as well. " Gilbert said as everyone turned to him. "You do know there's something like NASA that will hunt us down just to test us right?? " 

That made everyone went silent, he's right.. Humans always wanted to know more, which is why they can be this modern, who knows what will happen to them if their existence was known.. 

".. We might get kidnapped as well and things.. " Antonio agreed as he added those. 

"V-ve.. That's scary.. " 

"Then what should we do now aru! " Yao asked, feeling that they're trapped right now. 

Arthur glanced to them, "But that doesn't mean that there's no possibility that they will accept us.. " 

"Well yes but small chance that we won't get hunt."

He huffed at that, already wanting for this meeting to finish quickly so he can talk with the 2ps. The others are coming today to his world for the first time, that's what the 2ps told him before they left yesterday and he is excited to meet them again!! 

At the same time, he's anxious that what if these 1ps will meet them, he'll be fucked up then, but he'll try his best not to let that happen.. 

Then he remembered about what Kuro tell him of the username that sent the things about them, maybe he can tell them? 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! " Arthur said as he act he forgot, everyone turned to him at the middle of something. "I know the server name that sent everything about us to the News company! It's SeaLF2729! " He informed. 

Francis raised a brow, "Where did you know that?? " He asked. 

".. Well I just knew it from my agents, I told them about it and they.. Hack the news and got the server name, but just that and now is trying to hack the server too but may take some times.. " 

Everyone seems amazed by that. 

"Wow! Your friends must be pretty good at computers then! " Alfred grinned. 

While Arthur flinched at that, if only he knew its the 2p, will he keep say that? Will they respond positively? God, he's scared to think about it.. 

"But who are they? " 

And Arthur quickly stood up at that question that came out from Feliciano's question, making everyone look at him. Arthur quickly sit back down and coughed, "P-pardon me, what did you ask again? "

"V-ve, I ask who are your agents? " 

".. I can not tell their identity to you, they just dont let me to. " Arthur crossed his arms as the Italian nodded. 

"Maybe we can help them with that.. " Kiku suggested while Arthur panicked more by that. 

"I.. Don't know.. " 

Then the Brit felt his phone vibrating a few times, he took it out and it was Kuro, chatting him. Arthur raised a brow, the Japanese sent him a picture of a name list. 

The Japanese then sent a short message, 'This is a list I got from the account, The decide quickly kicked me out after they know I hacked them.' 

Arthur look at the list then glanced at the Nations around him who was all talking and discussing. An idea then popped into his mind as he smirked and look back to his phone. 

He then start typing, 'Send the list to one of the 1p Nations you have in mind. ' 

And he got an 'Okie dokie! ' as a reply which made him smiled then saved his phone as he started to watch the other Nations. 

After a few minutes, he noticed that Gilbert was looking at his phone for quite a while. That made him smirked, 'So Kuro choose him? ' he thought then parted his lips, "What's wrong, Gil? You were looking at your face with weird face. "

The whole room's attention goes to the albino who flinched as he slowly raised his head, "J-ja, someone sent me a weird list.. " 

Ludwig raised a brow, "List? What list?? " He asked his brother who was sitting right next to him. The albino then showed his phone to the blonde. 

".. From an unknown number? " The younger mumbled while Gilbert look back to his phone. "Oh! A message was sent! It said 'I hacked the account of SeaLF2729, this list is what I got before my account was kicked out, thank me later. '" He read it out loud. 

The Nations look at each other then to Gilbert, "Read the list to us! " 

The albino nodded, "From bottom to top.. Seychelles.. Denmark.. Japan... Portugal.. Spain.. Prussia.... Norway... Italies... France... And... America?? " 

The one who was called seems surprised and nervous. 

"W-what list is that?? " Kiku asked gently. 

Gilbert shrugged, "Don't know.. It's just a random list, maybe? "

Thinking it for a while, Vladimir crossed his arms, "We don't even know who send it.. Can we trust that person? " 

That made Arthur glanced to him, this can't do, they just believe it! ".. It's from my friend.. " And everyone turn to him. "What? "

He sighed as he crossed his arms and lean to his chair, "It was from my friend who is my agent, he sent it to me first and I told him to send it to one of you, he choose Gilbert weirdly. " He grinned as he chuckled. 

"... Can you ask him what list is this aru? " Yao asked him while Arthur think about it, he can ask Kuro and just call his name by call, the 1ps never really know the 2ps human name. 

He nodded and took out his phone and called Kuro. He of course didn't turn on the speaker so he juxtaposed his phone near his ear. 

_"Konnichiwa, Artie-chan~ aren't you supposed to be still in your meeting? "_

That made him flinched and laughed awkwardly, "Y-yes, I'm still in the meeting, Kuro, and the others wanted me to ask you something. " 

_"Hm? Do they know I was the one who sent it?? Gilbert-san knew my number?? "_

"No, it's not that, I told them that you, my friend, was the one who sent it. " 

_"Ara~ ha'i, what is it that you want to ask? "_

"Yes, do you know what list is this? " 

_".. I don't know for sure but it was in a folder called 'Important', if you ask me, I think it's a target list. "_

Arthur nodded at that, understanding what he's saying, "Okay, thank y- " 

_"In Japanese! "_

"... Kuro, the others are here.. "

_"Japanese!! I don't care! I told you to say it in Japanese! "_

He let out a heavy sigh, "... A-arigatou.. " He muttered as he covered his lower face with his other hand while Kiku seems surprised by that. 

_"Louder! "_

"Ughhh dammit Kuro! Arigatou!! Done!! " 

He heard Kuro chuckled from there, _"Oh and the others say that we'll buy some things outside, want to add something? "_

"... Tea. " 

_"We already know that one, like other things? "_

".. The cheesecake that Vik bought yesterday! And bye I still have a meeting here! " And he quickly ended the call as he groaned. 

Kiku chuckled, "Looks like that friend of yours is Japanese, Arthur-san. " 

The blonde raised his head to look at Kiku and nodded, "Yes, he is, an annoying Japanese. " The others chuckled at that flustered Brit. 

"But you seems close with them, I can see the happiness in your eyes when you talk to him~ " Francis said as he smirked to him. 

Arthur glanced to him then look to his table and nodded, "Yes, we are close I admitted it. " He smiled happily, Francis was surprised by that but before he can say anything about it, Ludwig quickly asked, "So what did he said? " 

"Ah yes, pardon me, he said he's not sure, it was in a folder called 'important'! And he said that if asking him, he suspect it as a target list. " Arthur informed seriously. 

He wanted this to finish as soon as possible so he can meet the 2ps right away, and for like one hour the meeting wasn't anything useful anymore, so Ludwig decided to end it for now. 

Before someone can approach him or anything, Arthur escaped the room and when he was walking he saw Andres was walking in front of him, "Andres!! " 

he cold Spaniard turn around and found the blonde. 

"What are you doing here! The 1ps can see you here! " Arthur said as he run closer. 

Andres shrugged, "And? I can just kick their ass. " Arthur's chuckle made him smile a bit. " And the others are talking with the Queen in your room. " 

"What?! My Queen?? And why in my room?! " 

The taller male shrugged, "Probably it's the safest room here, let's go. " He said and they walked together to Arthur's room. 

When they open the door, everyone turn to the two and they all smiled when they saw Arthur. 

"Yo, Art!! " Elise grinned to him and Arthur smiled back, the blonde turn to his Queen and smiled, "Your majesty. " He greeted. 

His Queen stood up, "My boi is already here, I shall go then~ and thank you for the chocolate cake, Ollie! "

"Of course my Queeny! " 

Then the Queen walk to Arthur's left and put a hand on his left shoulder, giving her smile and some approving nod. Then walked out, leaving a confused Brit. 

Arthur look to the whole 2ps, "Did you guys talk about something weird?? " 

Allen smirked as he chuckled, "Nah, don't worry, doll, we just talk about some random things. "

"And about this problem in you world. " Luciano added as he play with his daggers. 

Lilliana smiled to him and patted the empty seat next to her, "Come here, Art! Sit next to me! " Arthur smiled and walked closer, sitting between Lilliana and Elise. 

"So how was it? " Kuro asked as he ate some grapes. 

That made the blonde let out a heavy sigh, "Nothing useful after calling you. " 

"Not surprised. " Rolland said as he smiled and slowly nodded. "They never really do anything useful anyways. "

While Katyusha drink her wine, "It's boring if we just stay here, wanna go out? " She smirked. 

"We just went out, sister.. " Natasha softly said as she glanced to her sister. 

Katyusha raised a brow, "And? " 

Xiao smirked and chuckled, "You're like the rich aunt right now. " 

She think about it for a while then smirked and nodded, "Yup, but I'm doing this only for Artie! " 

Which made Arthur laughed awkwardly, "I don't think it's safe for me to go out. " 

Flavio nodded, "Si, his identity and those dorks just got revealed. " He then drink his coffee. 

Oliver then smiled to his counterpart, "We can use magic! " He suggested as he offered his cupcakes to Viktor who accept it and ate it. 

"Oh! I know! " Flavio smiled as he stood up and walked away.

That made Luciano tched, "This isn't going to be good. " 

And the blonde Italian came back with a long hair wig which made Arthur gulped, ".. You want me to wear that? " And he got a nod. 

"Your features are like a normal feminine girl! Wearing a wig will make you look totally like a girl! " Flavio said with excitement in both of his eyes and tone. 

Arthur glanced around and looks like the others wanted him to wear it too. Lilliana stood up, "I'll go get my dress! " Then she ran away. 

Seeing that, Arthur sighed, "Fine.. " And everyone seems happy by his respond. The blond stood up and Flavio gave the wig to him with a smile, Lillian came back with a white dress and a denim jacket with a pair of white wedge laceups. 

Arthur took it all and went to the bathroom, the others wait patiently for him to get change and after a few minutes, he walk out. 

It was like seeing a different girl, with blonde silky long hair which covered his eyes brows and those shining green eyes matched perfectly with the hair, white dress and denim jacket with the wedge laceups look fashionable. 

Allen whistle, cat calling her which made Arthur blushed, "If you all keep staring like that to me, I'm going to refuse to go. " 

Elise chuckled, "I never see a male look so feminine, cool! " She said then walked to him and grab his arm, "Let's go!! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! HEAR ME OUT!!  
> I'VE BEEN WRITING A LOT PRIVATE FAN FICTION ABOUT ENGLAND LATELY!! CUZ I LOVE HIM!!
> 
> AND THEN IN ONE OF THEM I WAS THINKING WHILE LOOKING AT A FAN ART THAT SHOWS ENGLAND WEARING A NUN DRESS!! A SISTER DRESS!! WHATEVER IT IS!! 
> 
> AND THEN MAH BRAIN GOES, HEY! HEY!! WHAT IF ENGLAND WAS A NUN IN A KINGDOM, THEN MEET PRUSSIA, WHO WAS A HOLY KNIGHT AND HUNGARY WHO WAS A YOUNG DUCHESS!! AND THEY BECOME CLOSE SOMEHOW IN WAR!! 
> 
> AND THEN HE BE FRIENDS WITH PRIEST ROMANO AND PRIEST ITALY!! 
> 
> AND THEY FACED SOME PROBLEMS INSIDE THE CASTLE, YES! LIKE THE KING OR QUEEN OR EMPRESS OR EMPEROR IS LIKE SOMETHING!! IDK 
> 
> I WANNA MAKE IT A STORY, BUT I HAVE THREE THAT I HAVEN'T FINISHED!! BUT CAN I?! I CAN RIGHT?! I WANT TO!! BUT IM UNSURE!! 
> 
> oh and I gave this chapter so I can tell you that, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

In two days, everything got a bit calmer, the public's view of the Nations is also various, some of them think of their existence is good and some thinks it's bad. Even blaming them for Wars, saying it's their fault and they're going to make Wars again, while that was really false. 

While that, the Nations are still trapped in the Buckingham Palace, with each other and they keep having a meeting about this situation, still haven't find a way to finish this all. 

".. Look, they got calmer, okay? They got calmer so we all need to calm down! " Arthur hissed to them who seems nervous about it. Why can't they just calm down-

They all glanced to him with worry eyes, "God, Iggy, was that calming poison that you drank permanent?! " Alfred asked as he sucked the pipe of his cola furiously. "Oh and we haven't found out who poisoned you. "

"It's probably the 2ps."

Arthur pinched his temple with his right hand, not this again. "It's not poison and it's not their fault, we haven't know about that, anyways, calm down! " Then he sipped his tea to calmed himself down, not wanting to yell in this kind of situation 

Nodding, Germany sighed, "Panic won't finish anything so calm down all of you. " He agreed as he looked around. Then the TV news caught their attention, the reporter was reporting a woman, _"Yes, I think I saw them, but they were a bit different.. "_

_".. Yes, like our motherland, England, Arthur Kirkland, I saw him two days ago, he have strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, while the News tell he isn't. "_

That made Arthur almost choked on his tea, that was Oliver.. God, he knew it was a bad idea!! At least the others should've changed their appearance as well!! 

".. Isn't that similar to the other England? " Tino asked softly with his hand pointing to the TV and they all seems to agree with that. 

Antonio then frowned, "But if someone spots them, does that mean they're here?? " He asked which made then all glanced at each other with a frown and narrowed eyes. Arthur gulped before coughing loudly so the whole room will hear him, "Maybe he's just... Walking around? " 

To his panic, Yao raised a brow out of suspicious, "And you're fine with it aru? " He asked while Arthur blinked at that before shrugging his shoulder and looked to the left, then look to the Asian Nation again, "As long as he doesn't cause any problem, I never mind. " 

He wasn't lying, it's fine as long as no one makes chaos in his city, peace will be reply with peace while problem will be reply with problem. Even before the 2ps helped him. 

".. That's rich coming from you.. " Francis muttered as he raised a brow, Arthur raised a brow too, "Is it? " He asked back simply then sipped back to his tea. 

"Yea! I was just walk- oh.. " 

They all turn to the mirror at the left wall of the room, it was just their half length mirror and there they saw five figures, Arthur choked on his tea, it's the 2p Nordics!! Why are they here?! Magnus (2p!Denmark), Egil (2p!Iceland), Loki (2p!Norway) , Thurston (2p!Finland) and Bernard (2p!Sweden), how the bloody hell did they reached here??! 

The five will of course immediately freeze when they saw the room they're in. They glanced each other after caught Arthur's small chocking, wanting to laugh but know now's not the time for it. While the Brit's mind goes, how the bloody fuck did they got here?! Are they lost?! To get the wrong room?! 

"Ehhhhmm... " Loki raised a brow, making an awkward expression, as he let out that awkward "Whoops? " 

"What do you want? " Berwald hissed coldly at them as he glared dead in the eyes, hand slowly reaching for his gun. 

Egil raised his both arms, "Chill man! We got the wrong address here! " He snickered as they were about to go back to the mirror when, 

"Wait! You can't just go around here! Like that other England! He got caught walking around yesterday by a citizen! " Prussia aimed his both hand to the TV making the 2p Nordic look at it. 

Thurston chuckles at that while Arthur was cursing in his own mind of what they got themselves into. Sometimes they can be so good at doing everything but once they're being clumsy, they can just accidentally burn a neighborhood. 

Bernard shrugged, "Well we're just walking around, feeling bored in our world, so yeah. " 

Kiku frowned, "You are not allowed just to come to our world like that, stay in your world like how we stay in our world. " And Arthur gulped at that, feeling his stomach twisting, nervous of this conversation. 

Magnus sighed, "Let's just get the fuck out of here, we're not going to get anything from them anyways. " And he walked to the mirror again when a shotgun was heard and the mirror breaks. 

Bloody hell.. 

Everyone turn to Alfred who was holding his gun and glaring at the five 2p Nations, "You ain't go anywhere. " And Arthur mentally slapped his forehead at that. Why can't the American just let them go?! He's making everything so hard!! 

That sudden action made Loki huffed and looked to the blue sky orbs of the young Nation, "That's rude of you, we're just about to go peacefully yet you always wanted to fight. " He crosses his arms. 

".. Now you're the one making us stay here. " Thurston raised a brow as he glared to the American. 

Arthur took out his phone and chat the group about this, hoping to get some help or anything. 

* * *

**Arthur**

Emergency, the Nordics accidentally went into the meeting room, Alfred shoot the mirror and now they can't get out, help. 

**Allen**

Lol, I'mma watch that first. 

**Oliver**

Don't worry poppet! Loki can use teleportation magic! He just doesn't want to! 

**Luciano**

Which meeting room? 

Want to watch too

**Arthur**

Ur not helping.. 

**Kuro**

Get some. Popcorns! 

**Flavio**

I want the ✨caramel✨ flavor

* * *

Now that didn't help, Arthur thought to himself as he looked up from his phone to the Nations. Oh, they had been arguing?

"Well sorry if we got the wrong address! Everyone can make mistakes! " Egil growled to them as Bernard chuckled, "I don't know, maybe they never? " He mocked sarcastically. 

Now that's also a provocation to the 1ps. They shouldn't have done that and lit the fire. 

" _Angleterre_ , won't you say anything? They're walking around your city freely. " Francis asked him which made the Brit glanced to him. 

He can pretend to be mad at them and they will get that, but, if one day he needs to tell them about his relationship with the 2ps... Then he needs to start stepping. He sipped his tea again, "Like I said, as long as they don't cause trouble, I'm perfectly fine. " Which made the 2p Nordics smiled and the 1ps Nations were surprised. 

"That's rich coming from you, England. " Ivan asked as he smiled which Arthur just looked away calmly and sipped his tea again before looking to the 2ps, giving a silent sign that he won't step more than this and they get it. 

"See? Even the host here doesn't mind!" Egil chuckled at them, "Mind your own business, boys." 

Loki turned to Arthur and smiled warmly, "Any mirrors? " But Arthur shook his head and pointed to the doors, "There's one in the corner of this hall, maybe you can use it. " And just go back with other 2ps. He added in mind. 

The five smiled and nodded and casually walked to the door and went out, the whole room is now silent. 

"So abou- "

"What the fuck?! " 

Arthur was cut off by Alfred who cursed as he stood up, eyes looking to the Brit who rolled his eyes, "What is it America? " He asked while the younger Nation seems not believing of how calm he is, "Man that drug is permanent, we need to make the effect gone from you. " 

That made him sighed as he gently put his tea cup back to its small plate, "I'm perfectly fine, America. "

"Then why do you act so calmly and just let them go like that?! "

" _Ja_! You even let them go out from this room!! " Gilbert agreed which made Arthur sighed. 

He then gave a cold gaze to them, "We already have a bigger problem here and I do believe arguing with them who came peacefully and accidentally won't do anything to our problem! " He hissed at them who seems taken aback by that. 

"But one of them got caught by someone's eye!! " Alfred argued back, not feeling happy with Arthur defending them, it's as if he was at their side. 

Little do they know, he is. 

"I don't know, I was a bit drunk and also it's dark at night, maybe I'm seeing it wrong.. " 

Arthur shrugged and raised a brow after they heard that statement from the woman in the TV. 

"But you're acting like you're defending them, Inglaterra while you should be siding with us. " Antonio added which made Arthur sighed heavily, "I'm not defending them. " 

"Then what? " They all asked in unison. 

That made Arthur gave a small smirk, "Let's just call it, I'm siding no one here, problems between two world? I'm stating I'm neutral. " And God did the Nations all seems super shocked by that, he can just laugh but he refrained himself from doing such rude thing. 

"BUT WHY?! " Alfred finally snapped which surprised the whole room, except for Arthur, he continues a bit quiet then, "They're bad, England! They're the dark version of us!! They're aren't supposed to be alive!! " 

To his surprised, Kiku nodded firmly, "I agree! They're the part we don't need! The part that shouldn't exist, England-san! " 

Some other Nations seems to agree until Kyel said, "But no matter what, whenever they come, mum and his counterpart never fought. " That mad ethe whole room shocked, including Arthur but for other reason, "Kyel, I'm not your mum. " He growled but was ignored. 

" _Oui_ , Matthew and his counterpart too, they never talk though, unlike Angleterre who did. " Francis agreed as he nodded his head. 

Well that's because Matt's soft with gentle things, seeing Matthew who's seems to can't even hit a cat, of course he had no intention to hurt him. Now why did the topic about their existence changed into this??? 

"But doesn't mean the two get along. " Gilbert crossed his arms as he glanced to Arthur who just sipped his tea. That's right, before this all happened, he and Oliver can't really get along, since their personality are far different but they never really fought seriously, they get along quite well too though, like having some tea together though it'll end up with arguing again. But now, everything is different.. They get along and found more things that can make them get along more than arguing. 

Now that he finally focused back to the Nations, he got them all staring at him, digging into his soul like they're going to rip it apart, "Um.. What? " He asked which made them all narrowed their eyes more. 

".. Did they wash your brain or something? " Allistor asked coldly as he raised a brow, that made Arthur somehow nervous of the cold gaze his brother give him but he frowned of the words, "They did not. " 

Francis sighed heavily at that, "This is getting crazier.. We need to know what did they do to _Angelterre_.. " 

"Yeah, they must've did something to him. " 

"Should we capture them and ask them? "

This isn't him telling them that he have good things happened with the 2ps, he just tell that he's not siding to them not to the 2ps, JUST THAT. And they act like the whole world is going to end. His eyes narrowed and looked away at that, to the bottom left of his eyes, the things on his table. How will they react when he tell them that he's in food relationship with the 2ps? Maybe they'll start a war between worlds. The question then appeared again, can he tell them? Every secret will one day be known, whatever it is, like their existence, that big secret had finally be known to the whole world. 

What if they really start a war between world? No, they never get along, and even know, this is already like a cold war, and know he had stated he isn't siding at either side while every Nations sided, even Switzerland and Liechtenstein, " -It's because we're both from this world! We will side to where we belong! And you! " Basch said then and turned to him, as if he knows what's going on in his head. 

"You always sided in one side in Wars! Why now?! " He snapped at Arthur who didn't flinched. "Are you going to betray your own world?! Snap out of it England! You're from here! Your land! Your people! Your family and friends are all here!! " 

And God did that made Arthur cried, no, that didn't offend him or hurt him, Basch is just slapping the reality to him, yes, that made him cry, mentally. None noticed that it's starting to rain, none noticed except Arthur and Peter, yes, Arthur can see the little boy noticed. The older Nation was crying.. 

Which one will he choose? His friends who had always been there in his hard times or.... Everything? He then started feeling metallic taste in his lips, ah he had been biting his tongue for too hard as the blood then leak out. 

Seeing that, Feliciano, who's next to him quickly gave him a handkerchief, Arthur smile for him and accept it before wiping his blood away with it. He's scared, really scared, of one day that he needs to choose between them. No, he doesn't want to.. Is peace possible this time? 

"ARTHUR DON'T JUST STAY QUIET!!! " He flinched when Gilbert snapped loudly like that to him, he lowered his head, 'Can we all just choose Peace this time?' he wanted to ask that but now's not the time. Not now, they aren't at their clear mind, they'll make a scene if he says more. Get a hold of yourself, England! You need to take responsible! Now's not the time for crying!!.. At least for the 2ps..

At that thought, he quickly raised his head and glared coldly to them, watching them flinched at his gaze, he stood up as he keep his head up with his cold gaze, "I had just stated that I side no one, and you all already act as if I'm going crazy, then what will happen if I stated I side with them? Will you destroy me? " 

"E-England, no, we're just- " 

"Or are you going to nuclear my land, America? Russia? I will repeat what I said." He took one short breath. "I side with NO ONE, I'm NEUTRAL! I didn't choose the other us nor you!! That's because I'm well aware of what will happened if two world, WORLD NOT COUNTRY, having a war! " 

Then his eyes narrowed more, more to guilt then anger, "And when that time comes... I... Britain, both me and the Britain from their side... Will stop you both.. " He gulped at what he just said but he then turned around and walked to the door and opened it, before he walked out, he glanced back to them with the same face, ".. If you will need to call me for the next meeting about our problem, you know where to call me. "

His eyes then looked at the Hall way in front of his eyes, there he saw Gillen standing there with face that shows he heard it all, he closed his eyes at that, feeling his chest tightened at it, Gillen heard it, he heard the cause of why he's crying through his land, then he walked away from the room, closing the door behind him. He then leaned to the close door and sit on the floor, closing his mouth with his both hands as he felt tears leaking out from his eyes. 

He had done great.. He did a great job.. Yes... He did well... Well done... It's okay now.. 

Then he felt Gillen hugged him close and tight, as if he understand his situation, but he really does, "It's hard to choose one between two things you hold dear, it's like choosing between losing your brain or heart while you need both to keep going... We won't force you.... Calm yourself down first and decide later.. We will accept you no matter what.. Don't worry.. " He whispered those words and he nodded, he nodded fast as he cried in silent, resting his head on Gillen's shoulder, forgetting about the fact that they're in front of the meeting room.

Not that they'll quickly go out, not after what he say.. And after a few minutes, Gillen and Arthur stood up and left. 

At the same time, the Nations finally snap out from their own mind and looked at each other with still widened eyes, but no word came out, they don't know what to say. Why England is acting so.. Different? Did they missed something that happened to him? No, they don't.. Then what happened to England? 

Francis put hai right hand on his forehead as the elbow was rested on the table while his left arm was on the table. 

"I... What... He.. " 

Alfred slapped his own cheeks and felt it hurts, he's not dreaming. 

"... Did he just.. " 

Dylan, Connor, and Patrick then glanced to Allistor who doesn't seems happy right now, well have he ever though? 

"That lad is going insane.. " Allistor stood up, clearly wanting to go to his youngest brother, but Wales hold his arm and when Allistor looked to him, he shook his head, "No.. Let him alone.. " 

".. I must say aru. " Yao glanced around at them who looked to him. "Something might happened to him to suddenly think upside down like that, but he doesn't choose their side either, just not siding no one aru.. So we don't need to panicked that much aru. " 

"And from what he said, looks like that other England have something related to this as he said both aru.. "

Before anyone can argue with him, Yao continues, "We just need to help him back to the right way aru, and of course ask him what's wrong aru.. " 

".... And you just told them that you weren't siding anyone, just that and they got that all crazy?! " Elise asked with a disgusted look, before letting out a long sigh, "Well can't expect better from them either.. " 

Oliver gave a worried glance to his counterpart, before looking to the others, "I'm a bit worried of how will they react when they see us together with him.. " Arthur nodded at that but say noting as he just rested his forehead on his hand. 

".... I.. I'm just scared that... One day.... One day I will have to... Choose between you two world... " Arthur said in trembling voice as he raised his head to see them with his teary eyes. "I mean.... No matter what they do to me... Our history..... And even if they're the one who made me like this... " 

The teas then leaked out, "They're still those people who I grow up with.... They're still also the one who's with me.... " 

"And you.... You're my world..... The one who helped me at my lowest.... I don't know what can I do without you... " 

He started sobbing, "I don't know what should I do if that day comes.. I'm scared.... What should I do when that time comes... I will lose one of yo- " Then he felt being hugged by Elise. 

It's surprising that she was the one who hugged him, then he heard her letting out a breath as she keep hugging him tight, as he felt her hands shaking, he hugged back, burying his face on her shoulder. Then heard her saying, "Calm down, Art, those are just your mind... There's... There's little possibility if that will happen.. " She said, feeling her chest tightened as she had to say the truth, that day may one day come, it will come. 

"Whoever you choose... We won't mind.. As long as you don't force yourself... And as long as you're happy... " She assured him as she felt her shoulder felt warm of his tears. "We all hope that day won't come... " 

"... But what if it comes? " Arthur asked quietly, of course he'll ask that with his anxiety shits. 

".. When that day comes.. " 

"_____________________________" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO Y'ALL!!! I'M IN ASIA SO YEAH, IT'S 8:11 RN!!! 
> 
> I wish happiness for all of you!! Gbu!!! And sorry J can just update this one, New Year I'll update Our Mistake so yup!! 
> 
> Enjoy your CHRISTMAS!!


	17. Chapter 17

"What is it? " Arthur asked, arms crossed with his peridot orbs showing how he have no interest with what these dorks in front of him are going to talk about. 

Gilbert sighed quietly at the answer, "We just wanted to talk to you! " He said and the blonde just gave him a 'really?' Look, with everyone was around him, talk? Maybe more like another meeting. But knowing he can't go anywhere, the Brit sighed as he closed his eyes before looking at them again, "Fine now what is this all about? " He asked, though he knows this might be about his sudden outburst yesterday, he really regretted it for being such a fool, was he in his sudden breakdown? Was he just moody that time? Whatever it is, the only thing be knew is that his ability to wear his mask has became really clumsy lately, maybe it's because he have the 2ps holding his back? He shouldn't be used to it, he'll just be a burden and they will hate him.. Yeah... 

"Were you listening? " He snapped out of his mind at that question from a certain albino, he glanced to him, "Pardon me. " Wasn't surprised when the German sighed and repeated his words, "There's something weird about these public comments about us. " He aimed a phone to him. 

Now that's a surprise, the blonde thought they were going to talk about yesterday, that somehow embarrassed him a bit to be so confident, he gently take the phone and read what's there, it was some public comments about them, he read them, some was about them maybe being cause of the war and may cause more, about maybe they're just doing what their boss say, true true, then a comment about they should show themselves and about how some still doesn't believe it, Mhmm, nothing weird about it though. 

The blonde looked to them and raised a brow, "And what's wrong about it? I don't see anything weird here. " He asked as he gave back the phone which the albino take it back. 

Knowing the Brit doesn't get it, Antonio sighed, "We were thinking that maybe there might be a third party here, mi amigo. " 

That quickly made Arthur remembers the 2ps, oh God did they do something again? Did they get caught again? Is this a big problem this time? Please don't get caught, he gulped quietly before asking, "And where did you get that thoughts? " 

"Think 'bout it! If you're just chillin in your home then suddenly got news that immortals are real, what would 'cha do? " Alfred asked, drinking his cola furiously, as the Brit crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "It's not just rumour, Al, it's not some words that maid or nobles will whispers as they sipped tea, it went straight from the News with proofs. " He argued back, sensing that they might miss the point here. 

"Well, still, public comments changed way too fast as if someone was provocating them! " 

Arthur doesn't get it! He really doesn't! Like where did that thought come from?! If you're sitting in your living room, drinking tea, then watched News, telling about Immortals are real with PROOFS! It's just like believing NASA saying that they found aliens and gave a photo of some footprints as proof! Of course he'll believe it.... Right? He thought about it for a while, well, okay, maybe he'll believe after saying that they're crazy and all..... Okay, maybe he won't believe it, he let out a long breath, "Okay, you're right, this is a bit suspicious. " 

"Right?! " Gilbert, Alfred, and Antonio said in unison. 

Yao glanced to them, "Me personally aru, I will never believe it until there's big enough proof, not just meeting and seeing them aru, like yes we see them bit are they really immortal aru? " He commented as Ludwig nodded in agreement, knowing he will reacted the same. 

"Well, everyone's opinions are different, I will believe it if I'm a human, though with a bit more proofs and all. " Laura crossed her arms as she tilted her head, "But maybe if we're provocated, maybe we'll believe faster too. " 

They all glanced at each other, public's opinion were changed quite fast, it's not even a month and most of them had already believe it, then there's big chance that a third party had been with them since the beginning, they're late one step with whoever that is. But what might be their goal? What are their purpose to make things go faster? 

"Let's not be so sure first. " Arthur stated as everyone looked to him who looks as calm as fuck- "Humans are far more unpredictable, we're not them so we can't really know how, why, or what they're going to do in the future, doesn't means we can't anticipated for the worst thing too. " They all nodded at his statement, knowing they really need to be ready for the worse, but doesn't mean they can stop being an optimistic. 

Francis crossed his arms, looking concerned, "But I wonder why will they do this.." He muttered as Lucille, his sister, nodded in agreement, "Is there even anything good they can get by doing this? " She added with the same concerned expression, Michelle glanced to her and shrugged, "Well, who knows? Humans are mostly smart in things that they wanted to get, they're really stubborn to get what they want. " 

Feliks nodded, "If only, like, they're stubborn for God too lol. " He commented as he chuckled, crossing his arms. 

Not really liking them talking like that about humans, Arthur sighed softly with his eyes narrowing a bit, "Not all of them are bad, stop judging them from the bad ones, we aren't any different anyways. " He took out his phone when felt it was vibrating, seeing it was the 2ps, he smiled a bit and opened the chat. 

From their conversation, looks like they're in the kitchen making some pies, surprising how the Nations that he used to see as psychopath are now making desserts in the Royal Kitchen, he can't help but wanting to laugh at the thought, but also knowing he can't just laugh at that. Can you imagine that?! Okay, if it's Oliver, he can tolerate it, he is that type of person, but like Matt! Francoise! VIKTOR!! LUCIANO!! OR EVEN FREAKING ANDREAS MAKING PIE IN THE KITCHEN WITH THAT COLD FLAT FACE OF THEM- 

He lose it, he squats, place his forehead on knees and just laugh a little, still trying to not to let out too much with his both hands hugging his knees, especially after he read Kuro saying that Xiao asking if there's a plain pie, just the pie without anything in it, and almost got smacked by Oliver. Imagining Oliver smiling as he run to the Chinese with a knife or a pan-

"What's up, England? You rarely laugh like that. " 

He raised his head with a smirk on his face, looking at Gilbert who asked that, the others can't help but also smile seeing or hearing the Brit laugh, since he rarely did so, it's just a mood if he does so. Arthur chuckled, "No, nothing special, just my friends. "

"Your invisible friends? " England didn't want his mood being ruined by the American just by that one sentence so he ignored it and texted them, telling that if he can get an apple pie and got a Fabolous Yes from Flavio which made him smiled a bit then saved his phone and looked to the Nations who were looking at him with concern, the Brit raised a brow, "What? "

".. Nothing, just seeing a rare sight of the smiling Angleterre. " Francis teased while the shorter male got embarrassed by that and smacked him for it, "Shut up, you bloody frog!! " He hissed while the French pouted and hold his jaw that hurts after that smack. 

"Anyways, how are we going to know about this third party? " He asked as the Nations glanced at each other, doesn't have the answer for that question, they started thinking about it. How are they supposed to catch this intruder? It will be good if they have good intentions, but they don't seems like they do, so how?! Especially when they know nothing about- wait.. Arthur frowned, what if the one who sent the information about them was also the one who they thought as 'intruder'? It might be true! Who knows maybe they want something from these! 

This might be a double trap for them all, Arthur thought as he glanced around, let's not be so sure first, maybe there's something else.. He sighed quietly, just why are these things happens so sudden?! When he haven't used to keep one new secret!! Dammit!!! 

When that room was just filled with silence, the tv then suddenly got turned on with a loud voice, which made them all yelped in surprise, they all looked to Peter who turned it on then looked to the slim thing that made a loud voice, that sounds like an explosion.. 

Alfred then suddenly coughed for a few times and blood leaked out from his lips which surprised them all, it was a bomb in New York, "America!! " Matthew and Kiku ran closer to him, Arthur was surprised how he didn't ran to him and just stood at his place like a complete stranger, this ignorance of him is getting scarrier each time, as if it was drifting him away from them.. 

Gilbert tched at that, "Why are they bombing us now?! " He growled in annoyance as Antonio glanced to him, "Calm down, amigo. " He assured while the albino groaned, "THINGS HAPPENED TOO MUCH!! WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!! " 

"Then might as well we make ourselves in that situation. " They all looked to Arthur who mumbled that, Gilbert sighed heavily, "It's not the time for your sarcasm-" "It's not. " 

It took them a second to understand and their eyes widened a bit while the blonde calmly turned to them, "Let's hop into the place rather than staying here. " 

".. You mean like get into the place where the bomb is? " Elizabeta asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms, "We all know we're not allowed to go out from this palace, England. "

It's just you, he answered in his mind because he got the 2ps who can borrow their mirror ability thing and make him go wherever he want without getting caught, the real question here is HOW can they know that one place will get bomb? This world isn't a small place, it's a big ball which he must say, a very wrong decision for God to created. 

".. That can be the last problem, the things is when can we know that one place will be bomb. " Tino asked, just like what Arthur was thinking! He has the same thought! 

Think about it Arthur! The earlier bombs are probably warnings for them but then what about this one? He looked to the TV, showing the breaking news if the bomb while the sound of Alfred coughing is still in the background. It was a church that got bombed and-

His eyes narrowed when he noticed something that no one did, behind the reporter, one of the tree, it has- what is that? No, there's no way people would just draw that out of boredom, that looks like... A magic circle? He walked closer to the TV and narrowed his eyes, studying it more- wait! No!! He needs to help Alfred! 

Remembering about the poor lad, he turned around to the blonde who was still coughing blood, but what can they do? Nothing much as their pain was also from their land, like the Blitz, he didn't die no matter how deadly he looked and how bad the pain was, like a walking corpse. His attention was back to the tree on the TV but he frowned and tched when the it wasn't showing there again and had changes background, should he go there? But someone might saw him, no, it'll worth it if he can make progress in this, he quickly turned around and walked to the doors. 

"Where do you think you're going, England? " Michelle asked as she quickly stood in front of the door, widening her arms to prevent him from going out, the blonde narrowed his eyes, "There's something I want to check, I won't be long. " 

"Where? "

" ... "

"You're going to that church, aren't you? Are you crazy, England? " She hissed at him who doesn't seems like he will give in, why would she cared anyways? He sighed and walked closer, gently shoving her hand arm away, of course in every situation a gentleman would never be harsh to a woman, "I won't get caught so don't worry, I just wanted to check something. " 

"Bring me with you! I know the military there! " They all turned to Alfred who had stopped coughing but blood still leaking out, "Sit down, lad, we're not going in, just around it. " The Brit assured as he sighed at Michelle's stubbornness as she was now covering the doors again, he lowered her arm again, "Just what is wrong with you?! How do you go there anyways?! With a plane?! Helicopter?! That'll make you get caught easily!! " She snapped at him which surprises them all since she never really did snap often like this. 

Of course the blonde knows that and which was why he wanted to meet his friends and borrowed their teleportation mirror, just why does she acting so stubborn like this?! He sighed as he closed his eyes, pulling himself together before he looked at her to eyes, "Sey, listen, I won't get us in troub- "

"This isn't about the trouble! Dammit!! It's about you!! What if you got hurt!? " 

"... And why do you care? " His peridot orbs watched as she flinched and looked surprised by his word, but seriously, this isn't the time to act all care!! He needs to hurry before someone else found the tree and investigate it! He tched, knowing this girl won't move any soon, he pushed her away, gently but with a bit power before he quickly walked out of the doors and left the room. 

It took her a second to pull herself as Michelle was a bit surprised by his question, "Why do I care you said? " She mumbled as she gritted her teeth, lowering her head and clenched her fists, "It's because you're a family, fool old man. " 

He was about to head to the kitchen where he's sure any of them are there but while walking, he saw Xiao walking with a bun in his hand, he rush to him, "Xiao! " The Chinese looked to him and seems surprised, "Arthur? Is your meeting don- " 

"No, it hasn't, there's a bombing in Washington and I want to go there, I spot something and I need to check it now, could you- " The Asian male quickly hold his wrist and brought him to the nearest mirror, "Here! " Well that was quick, but that's what he needed, he nodded to him, "Thank you, Xiao, maybe you can tell the others about this, I'll call any of you when I'm done. " Then he walked into the mirror and found himself outing a window at a toilet. He looked back to the mirror and touch it, his fingers doesn't go through, it's unique how he can only use it when one of the 2ps are there to help him, well it is their ability after all, not his. Let's just focus to what his purpose here. 

Of course he can't get caught like this, so he uses his magic to change his eye and hair color, now he looked really weird with dark brown hair with pair of sapphire orbs, but oh well, this is what it's for after all, he then put on a glasses frame and hurry to walked out, it's near the Church, good, he then slipped himself through the crowd and managed to get to a tree, quite big and has something on the tree trunk part, it's red, big chance it's blood and he was right, it was a magic circle. Now he needs to hurry before humans will come and caught him. 

He looked closer and touch it lightly on it. This is blood, clearly is, it looks like it had just been made less than an hour, the lower part is still a bit sticky.. Arthur tilted his head and crossed his arms, this magic circle looks a bit weird. 

There's something about this circle that makes him rather uncomfortable, he looks at the writing around it, it's clearly old words, but who? Who can do this? Does humans have magic now? Is it really humans who did it? Nation? But who?? This looks like how he usually does the magic circle but a bit different at the same time, this is so frustrating! Why do things keep happening?! He frowned, not really happy about these things, this is really bothersome! We're already in chaos and we need nothing more to make it worse! 

Then he took out his phone, maybe Oliver might know about this so he took a picture, though this magic thing was made with blood, there's no demonic sign here, so gladly, this won't involved demons. But at the same time this is bad because magic that involves blood were never good, it can be a quite big and high rank spell. Then he walked around the tree and noticed something behind it and below the tree, it seems to be hidden on the earth. 

He narrowed his eyes, it's like his way in hiding some small things, he will usually go to a tree and hide it in the ground below the tree, he kneeled and dig it with his hand, only to find a- what the fuck is this?? It's an oval thing, as big as it can fit in his fist, it looks like a stone but with a gem on it, sea green was the color and has golden lace around it, looks really beautiful, really but what the bloody fuck is this?! Had he ever seen this before... Big chance, no, is this just an accessories? Maybe.. He really should just throw this away but he can't, it looks pretty and.. Huh, a feeling that he can't explain, he huffed, maybe keeping it won't be a bad idea, not that it's dangerous after all, it's just stone. 

With the thing still in his right hand, he walked around the tree again and back to where the magic circle is, studying it again, looking at the pattern, words and shape of it, he's seriously isn't familiar yet do at the same time. 

"Who's there!! " Hearing that, Arthur quickly turned around with his hand behind him, moving to cast a spell that makes the magic circle invisible, humans can't see this! They don't understand about these kind of thing. "Sir what are you doing here? " He heard that male figure asked, he smiled a bit, "Good day, sir! Just looking around! " 

The police officer looked so confused by that, of course he is, this place just got bombed and now is surrounded by people and police, he will of course be asking how did he get here, "Wha- how did you even get here?! Here's dangerous, man, let's get outta here. " He said as his one arm pushed the shorter male's back gently, he walked out from the area but before reaching the crowded, the Brit slip and ran away. 

After confident that he's already far and the place he's at now isn't really crowded, his body bowed, that was close! He let out a long breath out of relief. But he still haven't find out what that magic circle is, he can't just leave without anything, he need to study it more. He thought as his gaze turned to where he ran from, can he go back there? What will be the risk? Could he not? But he have to, but he doesn't feel like going back, he just want to go back and ate the pie he asked from his friends. But they have to know what that magic circle is used for and who made it. But just studying it without doing anything to it might just take time, does he knows a spell that can be used to see a thing's memory? No, he doesn't, his magic just doesn't work in a type like that. 

Then he can't do anything about it, he look at the object he's holding, this looks really weird, this might just be a toy, should he throw it away? Then he raised his head and looked around again. Looks like even people a bit far from the church is a bit worried, they should hurry and go back home, who knows there might be another bomb.. 

Maybe might as well buying some food- does the 2ps want something? While he's still in here maybe he can buy them something, he took out his phone and called them as he continue to walk, not wanting to keep standing at everyone's way. Then it was answered as he can hear Allen saying, _"Wassup, Art! Want us to pick you up? "_

"I'm done but do you all need something while I'm here? Might as well buy it if there is. " He answered as he looked to his clock around his wrist, hearing the American ask the others, _"Some Cheetos. "_

That made the Brit raised a brow, why do they want that when they can buy that almost everywhere?? ".. Okay? Anything else? " 

_"Oh, Ollie said some chocolates will do, he needs some sweet.. "_

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm done. " Then he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket, they can get that chocolate and Cheetos everywhere, oh well, maybe it's because they doesn't want to go out or something, yes, that might be the problem though that may not either. He swallowed his lump when he felt uneasy about something that he might not like, let's just hope nothing bad will happen. 

Spotting a supermarkets a bit far from his position, he went there and bought the things and an ice cream cone, weird how he's buying things and enjoying himself here, as if it was just a normal day before all these chaos start crashing in. Then again, how did this even start? He really wished he could do something in the past so that these things won't happen.. One idea crossed to his kind which he really disagree quickly and decided to forget about it. Time travel. 

As he was finishing his ice cream, he also walked around, seeing how humans are doing right now. They look fine and normal, just how they usually are. When he had finished, he decided to walk around once more. Didn't realize that he was spacing out while walking, deep in his overthinking shit again until he felt the plastic bag he's holding felt a bit lighter, he quickly turned around and found a male all black clothes walking away from him and the stone was in his hand, the thing that he had just found. 

He could just shrugged it away because he doesn't know what that thing is for but he felt the sudden rush to grab it, as if it was a really important thing, so he ran to that male, not screaming when the figure ran away too, not wanting people to notice him and will caught more attention, he's a Nation, robbing him will just be a bad luck. 

And from how the stranger runs not so fast, looks like he also doesn't want to cause a scene, he sure have the nerve. Peridot orbs were only focused to the figure, making sure he wasn't out from the sight and lost him until he stopped when the male did so, surprised when he get himself on a high building's roof. Wha- how the fuck did he get here??! Did he go with stairs? No he didn't! He would've felt tired! Just from feeling the wind he can know they're really high! 

Looking back at his front, the stranger was showing his back at him before glanced to him, with a black mask covering his half face, the Brit huffed, "Sir, can you give back what's mine? I believe you stole it from me. " He said as he wasn't in the mood of fighting and rather a bit nauseous. Wait a damn minute, might this be hypnotise things? 

"Why? Isn't this thing looks like a toy? " The figure suddenly asked back as his Peridot orbs can't meet any other pair, probably because the figure his his upper face with the hat from his black hoodie, but he can still sees those blonde hair.. 

Okay, back to the question, he crossed his arms, "I can ask the same to you, I found that thing so it's mine. "

The suspicious figure chuckled, "I see, but you better give it back to the real owner later. " He replied and throw the object to him, Arthur caught it of course. But that's suspicious, how can he just give up a thing that he just stole, then his eyes widened a bit realizing something that he should've known from the beginning, this figure has the aura of a Nation. 

Who is this? Why is he here? Wait- is he the one who bombed here?! He frowned at all those questions in his mind, still trying to calm himself down, "Who are you? " He asked coldly as the figure tilted his head and crossed his arms, "Um.... A living creature? "

"Stop playing games and tell me who are you!... You have the aura.. " He mumbled of the last sentence as he felt wary, a Nation with blonde hair, there's a lot!! The voice was also different! As if using something to make it different! He,anf even tell the gender if without the body figure! He gulped, does that mean there might be a traitor? 

".. Are you the cause of this chaos? " He asked again as the figure chuckled, "Maybe yes and maybe no!! Ha- "

"And are you a Nation? " 

"Mhmm.. I can say yes but no, why do you ask? "

That pissed Arthur off, especially how he answer it so calm and relax, "What do you mean why do I ask?! You're causing a trouble here!! And you're a Nation! You shouldn't be doing this!! Just what do you want and get by doing this?!" He snapped as the figure chuckled again, "You ask what do I want and get? Well.. " He tiltes his head with a smirk. 

"I'm just doing what my master wants me to! And besides! This will worth it! You'll get peace, y'know! You should be grateful! " 

Master? Fuck, he has a master?! A Nation?! From his words, he sounds American but also a bit British at the same time with a mix of Australian, what the bloody hell??! Just who is this person?! And peace?! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PEACE?! " He snapped, this really seems like a movie from America's movie of a villain, maybe he's a crazy scientist- oh no, he will stop watch movies with America, he really will. 

"You'll find out! Oh and just my suggestions! If you can, could you just tell your fellas about your secret mates? Maybe the faster you do it, the better! " He suggested with a grin before he fall off and when the Brit ran to the edge to see him, he found no one.. 

He gulped at the words, he knows, he's a Nation and the cause of all these things. This might be more serious than he thought, need to get ready for another betrayal then. 

Besides, betray never comes from the enemies.. Between all the blonde countries, there is one impostor. Might it be Francis? Feliks? Ludwig? Alfred? Matthew? The Nordics? There's too much blonde Nations here including himself to be honest.. 

He took out his phone and chatted for one of them to get him and from the door of the roof, Luciano appears. Though maybe to anyone else he may seems like usual, Arthur can see he's a bit panicking and worried, for the sadistic Italian to felt nervous like this made him felt uneasy too, "Is there something wrong? " He asked as the Italian quickly nodded. 

"We got caught.. " 

Did that sentence of his full nightmare made him stop breathing.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the long update! Damn! Do you know how frustrated I get when I wanted to tell you something but realized that I need to publish a chapter first! Should I just make a book for updates information? 
> 
> Yes, a new character!! Don't worry! No OC here! So yes! There might be a traitor~ I'm so excited!! This is near the climax!! More plot twist to throw and slap at you UwU 
> 
> I'm thinking about the ending rn, should I make a good or bad ending? I'm feeling like doing a bad ending tho for this story... So I can cry lol
> 
> Oh yeah! I'll publish a new fan fiction, again, haha, I've been really wanting to publish this one, might have a boring plot because other fanfic got this one but I just wanted to make one lol. Oh and if I have any typos, pls tell me! 
> 
> Hey, is it just me but do you all felt nauseous lately? I even got dizzy a lot too! Having a pretty bad feeling, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading this! 
> 
> Also thanks for 100+ kudos!! Omg, I really didn't expect this! I felt so loved haha! Thanks again!! Stay tuned for the next update!!


End file.
